An Uncivil War
by jrrm64
Summary: This is my take on Civil War. Cap against Iron Man, as well as Cap against the woman he loves - Natasha.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own any of the characters, but I enjoy them. This is going to be my own personal take on Civil Wars. Also, as a lifelong Captain America fan, there is only one Cap - Steve Rogers. Marvel should bring Cap back in the comics.**

Chapter 1

Steve Rogers had been called to the White House for a meeting with the president. He had been expecting this considering the call had come for a so-called Superhero Registry. Backed by a guilt ridden Tony Stark, Congress and the President had called for a governing body to determine when the Avengers could go into action. It also called for all masked vigilantes to register with the government and expose their identities to the governing body. All heroes, those who were now being called vigilantes, would become pawns for the government. Steve, though, had developed a luck of trust in government, especially after what happened with SHIELD and Hydra hidden within the organization.

After Sokovia and now the incident in Los Angeles where the new Avengers, which he led, they had managed to destroy several buildings and led to the death and injury of hundreds of people. Steve vividly remembered the aftermath of the Hydra attack they stopped in downtown LA. After the defeat of Hydra he moved rubble and concrete finding broken and dead bodies. He gave first aid and care where he could and respect to the dead bodies when he lifted them and placed him in the arms of first responders. It was not one of the Avengers finer moments and he was their leader.

He decided it was not to wear his Captain America suit, but instead decided to don a US Army Service Uniform. He was still considered US Army, though he was considered on extended leave by the Department of Defense. Donning the light blue pants with yellow strip, white dress shirt, black tie, the spotless and shiny black shoes, and dark jacket with his medals. He picked up his lid, his hat, and placed it on top of his head. Steve Rogers or Captain America he was a soldier.

A car was due to pick him up outside of his DC apartment soon. He checked himself out in the mirror. It wasn't a matter of vanity, but to make sure his uniform looked proper. As he stood there in his bedroom staring at himself in the full length mirror, his mind drifted to the night after the Los Angeles incident. The team was back at the Avengers mansion and training facility in upstate New York. There was a knock on his door.

 _Steve opened is door to see a red eyed and vulnerable Natasha standing there. She was dressed in yoga pants and a tight fitting tank top. He had been preparing to try and get some sleep, so he was dressed in his pajama pants and a terry cloth robe._

 _"Nat, what's wrong?" he asked._

 _Over the years working with her he had come to think of Natasha Romanoff as two people. There was the Black Widow, the cold spy and assassin that finished the mission, and Natasha, the woman underneath who carried the burden of guilt with her over her past. He had fallen in love with both of them._

 _"I don't know if I can do this anymore, Steve," she admitted._

 _"Los Angeles, the collateral damage?" he said._

 _"Steve, innocent citizens, even some children died," she said softly._

 _Tears started to fill her eyes. His instincts kicked in and he took her into his arms. She was only five feet three inches, such a small package but she was also so strong. His kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him with her greyish green eyes. He gently moved her red hair away from her face. She stared up into his clear blue eyes._

 _"Help me forget," she said._

 _He had been dating Sharon Carter, SHIELD agent 13. Sharon was related to his lost love Peggy Carter. It seemed like a fit. Natasha had never wanted a relationship with and Sharon did. He was truly fond of Sharon, but he burned for Natasha like he had burned for Peggy._

 _"How?" he asked her._

 _"Make love to me, Steve. Make me forget about the world. Let me just feel," she requested._

 _He bent his head and captured her lips. She immediately deepened the kiss as her hands came up behind his neck_. _Without looking he reached for his bedroom door and shut it then he picked her up in his arms like a bride and carried her to his bed._

Steve shook off the memory. Since that night Natasha had avoided him. He told Sharon that they could no longer date because his life was becoming to complicated. She actually told him that she understood. The Superhero Registration Act was picking up steam and she knew he was against it. Captain America no longer trusted governments, even the one he swore fidelity to, to do the right thing. He couldn't tell Sharon the real reason because he didn't want to hurt her.

On the chest of drawers sat his letter of resignation from the army and the Avengers in an envelope. He walked over and picked it up and put it in his inside breast pocket. It was time to go to the White House.

Avengers

Tony Stark sat on the couch in the Oval Office along with Colonel James Rhodes, the president's National Security Adviser Edward Moreland, SHIELD Director Nicholas Fury, while Chief of Staff Eleanor North, and Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff General Douglas Vance sat on the other couch. The President sat in his favorite armchair. Stark was dressed in a Tom Ford three piece suit with red tinted eyeglasses on. He listened as North explained that the vote for Superhero Registration Act would take place in the house and senate in the morning. It was going to pass easily.

"So, there should be no arguing with this, right?" said Tony.

"The only thing that could muck this up is Captain Rogers," said Moreland.

"His approval rating is higher than anyone's in this room. Even though most Americans have some fear of masked vigilantes, his favorable rating is in the 80s. People saw the images of him digging people out of rubble and crying as he did it," explained North.

"Cap is a follower," said Stark then he looked at the president. "You could order him to do as you say. He's a soldier."

"He's a leader of men, too," Fury spoke up. "Cap won't follow unless he thinks it is the right thing to do. Hell, he brought down SHIELD because of Hydra hidden inside of it. As we rebuilt SHIELD, he kept reminding me to be vigilant."

"Captain Rogers is still technically an army officer," Pointed out General Vance.

The door opened and a secret service agent entered.

"Captain Rogers is here," he said.

"Show him in," said President Ellis.

Steve was shown into the Oval Office. Tony was shocked to see him in a modern US Army uniform. He looked over at General Vance, whose dark blue coat had more medals than Tony ever remember seeing on one man. Captain Rogers' coat had even more medals, including a Medal of Honor. Steve stood there at attention.

"At ease, Captain Rogers," said President Ellis.

Steve took off his hat and placed it under his left arm then fell into an at ease stance. He looked like the perfect soldier, which was what he was.

"Hey, Cap," said Stark.

"Mr. Stark," said Steve.

Stark winced at the Mr. Stark. He thought of him and Steve as friends. Mr. Stark didn't sound like best buddy material.

"Captain," Fury greeted him.

"Director Fury," Steve greeted him.

"Captain Rogers, you know why you are here?" asked the President.

"The Superhero Registration Act," stated Steve.

"You don't agree with it," said the President.

"No, sir, I do not. I don't believe that men and women should be forced to give up their secret identities and those willing to do so should not be forced to work for the government," said Steve.

"What? They should be allowed to cause damage and bring chaos when they see fit," barked General Vance.

"They should be allowed to follow their conscience," said Steve.

"You're a soldier, Rogers. Should you be allowed to do what you want?" asked General Vance.

"As a soldier I should question orders that I think are wrong or illegal, but on the whole a soldier should follow orders," said Steve. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course," said President Ellis.

"Is there going to be a vote on the Registration Act?" he asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow, the vote will take place. It will pass easily," said the chief of staff.

Steve looked disappointed. He reached into his breast pocket and took out his letter of resignation. Steve placed it on the table in front of the president.

"What is in the envelope, Captain?" asked the President.

"It is my resignation from the army and from the Avengers. I cannot in good conscience go along with the registration," he answered.

Fury shook his head, while Stark looked shocked. Tony recovered quickly.

"I guess you are above the law, Steve," snapped Stark.

Steve looked at Stark and smiled sadly then said, "Not all laws are just, Mr. Stark."

"You will still be expected to register," said General Vance.

"I will not register," replied Steve.

"Then you'll be considered an outlaw. You make one move we don't agree with and you'll be arrested," said Vance.

"You can try and arrest me then," said Steve. He looked at the President, put his hat back and snapped to attention and saluted him. The president returned the salute. Steve turned on his heel and exited the Oval Office.

"We have a problem," announced Fury.

"He can be handled," said General Vance.

"You just don't handle Captain America," said Moreland.

"No, you replace hi," said Vance.

"With who?" asked the President.

"We'll find a new Captain America," said Stark.

Avengers

Steve arrived back at his DC apartment and stripped off his army service uniform. He packed the uniform away in a garment bag, zipped it up, and put it in his closet. Next, he changed in a pair of jeans, work boots, a white tee shirt, his leather bomber jacket then started to pack his saddlebags for his motorcycle. Once he packed some clothes, he grabbed a shoebox that was in the closet and opened it. It was filled with stacks of twenties. Both Clint and Natasha had taught him that if he was going to be in the spy business he had to keep a cache of cash in case he had to get off the grid. He put the money in the saddlebags with his clothes.

As he was zipping his shield into the canvas carryall he had made for it, there was a knock at his front door. He stopped what he was doing and went and opened it. Standing in the hallway dressed in black jeans, knee length black boots, a white silk blouse, and black leather jacket was Natasha.

"Are you an idiot, Rogers?" she asked then pushed him aside and entered his apartment.

She stood in the middle of his living room and stared at him. Steve shut the door.

"Hello, Nat," he said.

"You resigned today form both the army and Avengers. Do you know what that means?" she asked him.

"No, what does it mean?" he said not really wanting to hear he answer.

"It means that you are outside the system which makes you dangerous," she told him. "Steve, this is serious. The Registration Act is going through and you are on the wrong end of it. You are going to turn Captain America into a fugitive."

"You agree with the Registration Act, Nat?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter if I agree or disagree. It is going to happen," she said.

"So, you stand with Stark on this?" he asked her.

"Steve, Stark is suffering from guilt form Ultron. He believes in the Registration Act. He's put his reputation and money behind it," said Natasha.

"Do you stand with him?" Steve demanded.

"Yes, I do," she answered.

Steve closed his eyes. Suddenly, his body felt heavy and tired. Everything he believed in and everyone he believed in was failing him. He stared at Natasha.

"Why are you here, Natasha?" he asked her.

"Because I care for you, Steve. I don't want to see you throw away everything on this. You have always worked with the government. This will be nothing different for you. You were in the army; you worked for SHIELD, and you were part of the Avengers Initiative was started by SHIELD. Steve, all it means is that you have to deal with a governing body that has authority over the Avengers," she pleaded with him.

"I chose to join the army. I chose to join SHIELD. I wasn't forced to do it. When I government starts forcing you to do things, freedom suffers. When a government forces you to expose your identity which you want to keep secret, freedom is dead. I can't support a law I believe is unconstitutional, Natasha. I will stand in opposition to it," Steve told her.

"If you act against the law once it is in place, you'll be a criminal and do you know who they will send to arrest you? The Avengers. Me," she said. "I don't want to go up against you."

"Nat, I don't want to go up against you either, but I have to do what is right," Steve said.

"Steve...," she paused. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving for now. I don't know where I'm going," he said.

She smiled then said, "You can't lie to me, Rogers. Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you, Nat," he replied.

"Don't you trust me?" she asked him.

He took a deep breath then said, "No, I don't trust. You stand with Stark."

Her body moved as if she had been punch in the gut. Steve no longer trusted her.

"So, everything we've been through and you don't trust me," she said.

"Natasha, I... I love you. I've loved you since we took down SHIELD and Hydra together. I couldn't refuse you that night you came to me for comfort because I love you so much, but I can't afford to trust you anymore. You've chosen to stand on the opposite side as me," Steve told her.

Tears started to burn at the corners of her eyes. Steve loved her. She knew that, but she had been avoiding thinking about it since the night they spent together. He wanted to walk over to her and take her in his arms and console her, but this was too important.

"They'll try and track you," she told him.

"I'll not taking the Ducati that Stark gave me. I'm taking my 1981 Harley Wide Glide. No GPS and no tracking devices on it. It just going to be me, my saddlebags, my shield, and the open road. Let them try and track me. I have picked up a few things from the best spy in the business," he explained.

"I'll tell them you're gone. I'll give you an hour head start," she said then sat down on his sofa. "They'll probably send me to find you."

"Say no, Nat," Steve said.

"If they ask then I can't refuse," she told him.

"Then freedom doesn't exist," he stated.

Avengers

Natasha arrived back at the four star hotel where Stark was staying. She went up to the penthouse suite. Happy answered the door and let her in. The Penthouse was a large living room area with two bedrooms, a kitchen, and two bathrooms. Stark was on his Starkphone talking to Pepper. He noticed that Natasha was back and ended the call.

"So, what did Capsicle have to say?" he asked.

"He's leaving town," she said.

"On the Ducati?" he asked.

She shook her head. Stark sighed.

"His Harley, huh? I never did put a tracker on that," Stark remarked.

Stark sat down on a large sofa. He looked at Natasha standing there and motion towards an armchair or the loveseat.

"Take a load off, Red," he said.

She sat down in the armchair and draped a leg over the side looking as if she didn't have a care in the world. There was no way she was going to let Stark know how upset she was.

"I don't believe he resigned from the army and the Avengers. I though the Avengers was a sure thing, but he's Captain America," Stark said aloud. "I guess he's no longer Captain America. I wonder who we can get to replace him. The army must have someone to replace him, or, maybe we can recruit someone."

Natasha shrugged even though she wanted to throttle Stark for even suggesting a replacement for Steve.

"I guess I'm out of retirement," sighed Stark. "I'll take the lead of the Avengers for now. I'll talk to Fury about it tomorrow."

"So, what are you going to do about Rogers?" she asked.

"Let him go for now. Hopefully, he retires and looks for some corn fed debutante to marry and raise kiddies," said Stark. "As long as he stays out of trouble, he isn't a problem."

"And when he becomes a problem?" she asked.

"Steve Rogers, the man formerly now as Captain America, will find himself in a high security prison," said Stark then he sat up and leaded forward. He looked at Natasha seriously. "I like Steve. I even admire him, but he's wrong. We need supervision. Look at Ultron, Sokovia, Los Angeles. That reminds me - we have to find Banner. We can't have the Hulk out there unsupervised."

"You should talk to Fury. They keep an eye on Banner," she said.

She wanted nothing to do with Banner. For a short time she thought she loved him, thought they had a lot in common and could help each other. She was wrong. In the end those feelings she had been bottling up where for one man: Steve Rogers. And now he was off the grid probably planning something that will ruin his life.

"Looks like Nicky and I have a lot to talk about tomorrow," said Stark.

Avengers

With his saddlebags draped over the back of his seat and his shield in his canvas bag slid into holder he put on the back fender, Steve rode his Harley nonstop paying attention to any potential vehicles or bikes following him. He only stopped for gas and food. Finally, he arrived at his destination, which was in the middle of farm country. It was a farm that was miles from its neighbor and even more miles from town. He pulled down a road leading to a home.

Steve drove his bike up to the house and parked it right in front of the porch. As he dismounted the door opened. Steve turned to look who it was.

"Mrs. Barton, Clint," he said

Clint along with his wife, who held their baby boy Nate, his son Cooper and his daughter Lila came out onto the porch. Steve walked up the steps.

"Clint, I'm sorry I came here but we need to talk," said Steve.

"Come on in, Cap," said Clint.

"Do you mind, ma'am?" Steve asked Laura Barton.

"Of course, I don't mind. You're welcome here, Captain Rogers," she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After showing Steve to a guest room where he could drop off his stuff, Clint invited him to the barn to talk. They walked down the porch steps and across the front yard to the barn. Once they were inside the barn, Clint shut the barn doors and faced Steve.

"Why are you here, Cap?" he asked.

Steve could see that Clint was irritated, but he thought it best to warn Clint in person.

"Have you been paying attention to the Superhero Registration Act?" Steve asked.

"I've been paying attention to it. It's bullshit but I haven't worried about it. To be honest considering I'm not a mutant or don't have any super powers, I thought it didn't involve me," said Clint.

"It does involve you, Clint. You were an Avenger, so you are considered someone of interest. They'll be coming after you," said Steve.

Clint exhaled deeply. He didn't like the idea of being a damned target of a law meant to control and expose men and women. As a matter of fact he was out of the game and he wanted to stay out of the game.

"Okay, that sucks. Well, at least, Fury has kept this place off the books, as well as my family," said Clint.

"Stark is the leading voice supporting the Act. He knows about your family and this farm, Clint, so that means everyone knows about it," said Steve.

"Stark," growled Clint, "I'll put an arrow through his neck if he screws with me and my family."

"Natasha also stands with Stark," sighed Steve.

Clint took a step back as if he had been punched in the chest. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it. Clint took a few moments to collect himself.

"It makes some sense. She was raised by the Soviet system. You follow orders regardless. I mean she's changed but she always followed Fury's orders. She always finished the mission. Anyway, Tasha never did believe in freedom. She thought it was an illusion," said Clint. He looked at Steve seriously. "She doesn't mean to stand against us, Cap. Tasha... sometimes her demons drive her to make mistakes. Her demons must be in charge of her right now."

"I know, Clint, and I agree," nodded Steve.

"So, have they spoken to you yet?" Clint asked.

"I was called to the White House to speak to the President. Fury was there. So were Stark, the Joint Chiefs, and others. They wanted me to support the act," Steve told him.

"Damn, Cap, they want you bad," said Clint. "You are an important public symbol."

"They don't have me. I wore my ASU and I resigned my commission and resigned from the Avengers on the spot," Steve said.

"I bet they appreciated that," smirked Clint. "How to put a target on your back, Cap. Well done."

"I know. They sent Natasha to talk to me. She warned me that once the act has passed congress if I make one misstep I'll be considered a criminal and it will be the Avengers duty to arrest me," Steve explained. A sad smile passed across Steve's lips. Clint noticed.

"You and Tasha have gotten close over the years. You'd become her other partner. Tasha spoke highly of you," said Clint. "I know she trusts you. Hell, sometimes I think she even had a crush on your perfect super soldier self."

"I love her, Clint," Steve stated.

Clint laughed softly to himself. He looked at Steve and smiled.

"I don't want her hurt," Steve admitted.

"Love her, huh?" Clint's smile increased. "How does she feel about you?"

"She cares about me. But that doesn't mean she is willing oppose the Registration Act," said Steve. "She's conflicted and as you said her demons are pushing her."

"We all have demons, Cap," sighed Clint.

Silence enveloped the two men for a few moments, as thoughts of the task ahead of them were overwhelming. Steve broke the silence.

"I came to you first to warn you because of your family," said Steve. "I don't expect you to join me or risk your family life. I just wanted you to be ready to do what you thought was best for your family. Sign on to the Registration Act if you must, but protect your family."

"You're a good man, Steve," grinned Clint. "I need to contact Coulson."

"He's SHIELD," said Steve.

"He's also my friend and would never hurt my family. Laura and the kids will pack up and I'll hire some people to deal with the farm," said Clint

"You and your family will go into hiding?" asked Steve.

"Nay. Laura and the kids will go into hiding. I got a safe house in British Columbia outside of Vancouver. They'll go there for now," explained Clint.

"And you?" asked Steve.

"I'm going with you, Steve. If you are going to oppose this act, I'll stand with you," said Clint. He pointed towards a tarp. "Under that is my bike, a Harley. We'll hit the road together."

"Clint, you don't have to do this," said Steve.

"Yeah, I do. You're right I am an Avenger and I've been proud to be an Avenger and we follow our captain's lead," he replied seriously. "What do we do first? Collect like minded people."

"I need to speak to Sam and Wanda. I know they'll join us. Also, Scott Lang appears to be a fan of mine and I doubt he wants his identity and background exposed," said Steve.

"Plus us, that's five," said Clint.

"Bucky has been back in his right mind for the past few months. I've kept him off the grid, but I doubt I'll be able to keep him out of this once he knows the stakes. Bucky won't let me go through this without his support," said Steve.

"That is six," Clint said.

"I can probably count on Agent Carter, also," said Steve. "She's a friend."

"Seven," grinned Clint. "The Magnificent Seven. You see we can't be beat."

"I never watched that movie. It's on my list, though," said Steve.

"Well, Steve, it looks like you are going to live it, so you won't have to watch it," chuckled Clint.

Avengers

 _Natasha was naked in his arms. Sweaty skin on sweaty skin. It was a night of passion. They didn't speak because Natasha didn't want them to speak. She didn't always trust words. He knew this was wrong, but he went along with her because he loved her and for once he didn't care about the circumstances or the ramifications. For once he pretended not to be Captain America, but just a normal man who wanted the woman he loved._

In the guest bedroom Steve woke up. The room was still dark. Steve wiped his brow of sweat from his dream with the back of his right hand then sat up in the bluish darkness. Dreaming about Natasha was becoming a habit of his. He knew that it was a mix of Catholic guilt and desire, which made the dream haunt him.

Shaking off the dream, Steve got out of bed then walked over to the wooden chair by the window where he hung up his jeans. He slipped on his jeans then sat in the chair and out on a pair of white socks. The guest bedroom was on the first floor off of the kitchen. Steve opened the door and entered the kitchen then looked at the clock on the wall. It was 4:35 in the morning. Steve knew that Clint and his family got up around five-thirty but no later than six. He had time to take a morning run, shower, and then be ready to make everyone breakfast.

Clint opened his eyes and sniffed the air. Someone was cooking in the kitchen, but his wife was still lying beside him. Clint shook his head then shook his wife.

"What?" she mumbled.

"I think our houseguest is making breakfast," Clint told her.

"Can he cook?" Laura asked.

"Oh, yeah, he can cook. At Avengers Tower he was the only one who could cook so he cooked a lot for us," Clint informed her.

"Well, I look forward to breakfast," Laura yawned.

Cooper and Lila sat at the table eating banana pancakes, while the adults had cheesy scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. Steve managed to have both the pancakes and eggs.

"Steve, this is delicious," said Laura.

"I told you that Cap could cook," smiled Clint.

"Dad, why do we have to pack after breakfast?" Cooper asked.

"Because you, Lila, little Nate, and mommy are going on a trip," said Clint.

"You're not coming with us?" asked Cooper.

"I have something important to do with Cap," said Clint.

"Are you done with your pancakes?" asked Laura.

Lila and Cooper shook their heads yes.

"Go wash up and start choosing some of your favorite toys to take with you," said Laura.

Lila and Cooper left the table and headed off to the bathroom. Laura Barton took their son Nate out of his high chair then looked at Steve.

"Clint is going to get anger with me for this, but I'm asking you to take care of Clint. Protect his back and make sure he gets back to us," said Laura.

"Honey," sighed Clint.

"Laura, I'll give my life to make sure Clint gets back to you," said Steve.

"Thank you, Steve," she said.

She kissed her husband's cheek then she got up and left. Clint shook his head and glared at Steve.

"I can take care of myself," he said.

"And I'll be protecting your back," said Steve.

Clint rolled his eyes.

"When I came here it was only to warn you, Clint. I didn't expect you to join me," said Steve.

"Natasha is making a mistake. Hell, my country is making a mistake. I can't sit on the sideline," said Clint.

Avengers

The Quinjet landed and the ramp in the back lowered. Coulson, Daisy, and Melinda May exited the Quinjet. Steve and Clint greeted them. Clint had contact Coulson through a chat room on the internet. It was part of the emergency protocol they developed when Coulson was his handler.

"Coulson, buddy," Clint hugged Coulson.

"Thank you, Agent Coulson, for your help in this matter," said Steve.

"I don't agree with what is happening, Cap, and, believe it or not, neither does Director Fury, but he has to bide his time and play it close to the vest," Coulson told him. "This is a major overreaction and it's only going to cause pain."

"Listen Laura and the kids are in the house finishing up packing. Why don't you two come with me," Clint said to Melinda and Daisy.

Coulson looked at them and nodded. They went off with Clint to gather his family and their bags. Coulson and Steve were left alone.

"I need to find Wanda, Agent Coulson," said Steve. "There are those who blame her for Los Angeles becoming a major screw up. Her powers got out of control and caused as much damaged as Hydra. I know she was upset about it, but I never got a chance to talk to her."

"Wanda was been under a sedative for weeks and kept in a cell on the helicarrier," Coulson stated.

Steve glared at him and started to get angry. Coulson remained cool and calm.

"Fury agreed to this because the alternative was handing her over to scientist to experiment on her while sedated in order to find a way to neutralize her powers," Coulson told him.

Steve ground his teeth. Wanda made a mistake. She needed more training not this. He was going to free her.

"Thank you, Phil, for telling me where to find her," said Steve.

"I'll help anyway I can, Captain, though, I'd like to keep it quiet. I'll be more help as part of the system than on the run," said Coulson.

"I'm no longer a captain, Phil. I resigned my commission. Call me Steve," said Steve.

"You'll always be Captain America, Steve," said Coulson.

"Unfortunately, I didn't take my uniform with me," said Steve.

"I have one of your Captain America uniforms on the Quinjet, Steve, just in case you needed it. You are a symbol, an icon, and you should stand against an unjust law as Captain America," smiled Coulson.

Steve blushed and grinned.

Avengers

Clint loaded his family onto the Quinjet then had a teary eyed farewell with them. His wife understood that he had to do this, but it didn't stop it from being a difficult decision. Coulson provided Laura and the kids with Canadian passports, a stash of Canadian money, cellphones, and made a promise to check up on them. The Quinjet took off leaving Clint and Steve behind to figure things out.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Clint.

"We need to formulate a plan and it starts with getting Wanda," said Steve. "Wanda is sedated and on the helicarrier."

"We're going to rescue her, aren't we?" he asked.

They started walking back to the house.

"I'm afraid so," replied Steve.

"Well, we got plenty of food in the fridge and free beds for now," said Clint. "We can use my house for now as our Headquarters."

"Well, that's the beginning of a plan," said Steve.

Avengers

Clint and Steve stood around the kitchen table eating turkey sandwiches made by Steve and drinking cold beer, while they tried to work out a way onto the helicarrier. Their choices were few: either, to go to the Triskelion and steal a Quinjet to fly to the helicarrier and make a full on assault, or steal one of Stark's Starkjets and try to sneak on the helicarrier and break Wanda out. The reality was that once they had Wanda they would be fugitives and the Avengers would be after them. It wasn't an easy choice, though Steve was leaning towards stealing one of Stark Starkjets.

"Stark did brag about a stealth luxury jet he was working on. He liked the idea of sneaking away for a good time and no one could track him," said Clint. "That would be the one to steal."

"New York or California? We need to know where he keeps the jet," said Steve.

"He has a airfield in New Jersey where he keeps Starkjets for his personal use," said Clint.

"New York it is," sighed Steve.

Clint took a bit of his sandwich then a swig of his beer. The front door bell rang. Steve held up his hand and listened with his enhanced hearing. He held up five fingers, which was the number of footsteps he heard about the house.

Clint nodded and then he headed to the front door with Steve following behind him. When Clint got to the door he opened it to see Agent Carter and two other SHIELD agents standing there.

"Agent Carter, I thought you went with the CIA and not SHIELD," said Clint.

"I was recruited back for the new version of SHIELD, Agent Barton," she said.

"I'm no longer SHIELD. I'm retired," smiled Clint.

"You are an Avenger, are you?" asked one of the male agents with her.

"Retired," said Clint.

"Where's your family, Barton?" asked the other agent.

Clint looked at the agent then at Agent Carter. Part of being a successful spy was the ability to quickly size up people. Agent Carter was not like the two male agents. They were there for blood.

"Why are you here?" Clint asked.

"We're here to ask you to come in for questioning. It's your choice. You don't have to if you don't want to come," she said.

"No, it isn't," said the other agent. "He has no choice. You are coming in for questioning."

The agent started to go for his gun. Clint shut the door quickly. He motioned to Steve that he was getting his bow and quiver. Steve stood beside the closed door.

"Agent Barton, come out or we are coming in," called the agent.

Clint grabbed his bow and quiver by the staircase where he left them. With his kids gone, he could leave them lying about. The agent kicked opened the door and entered the house with a drawn gun. Steve grabbed his wrist and crushed it with a hard twisted then elbowed him in the face knocking him out. The agent standing behind him aimed at Steve, but he was met with a kick to the chest from Steve, which sent him tumbled towards the SUV they arrived in. Agent Carter stood there with her hands up and making no move against them.

Clint let lose an arrow that broke one of his window panes and ended up in another agent then released a Taser shock through his body. The finally agent made a run towards the SUV, but Clint nailed him with a Taser arrow in the back. Steve looked at Sharon Carter.

"I was told we were to come here and ask him to come in on his own free will. I didn't know that they planned on taking him by force," she said.

"Did you know I was here?" asked Steve.

"No. If they did they would have sent more men, Steve," said Sharon.

"Sharon, you know this is wrong," said Steve.

"I know, Steve," she said. "I'll help you anyway I can."

"She should stay on the inside for now," Clint told her then he looked at Steve. "We could use someone on the inside."

"I agree," said Steve then he looked at Sharon. "Sharon, will you work with us?"

"I believe in you, Steve," she said.

Suddenly, Steve felt guilty. He had broken up with her on false reasons. He told her that he needed to concentrate on problems that were happening with the Avengers. Steve broke up with her because of Natasha and his feelings for her. Unfortunately, now wasn't the time to be honest.

"She's going to need a bruise or something, otherwise they won't trust her," Clint pointed out.

"I can't hit her," said Steve.

"I can," smiled Clint then he turned and hit her with a right hook knocking her out. He then walked over and drew her gun and put it in her hand, so it looked like she tried to arrest them. Clint looked at Steve. "Let's get on our bikes and get out of here."

Steve nodded his agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was going on nine in the evening and Steve and Clint had out a lot of road beneath them. They decided to make a detour to DC on their bikes, where Sam Wilson had returned to his place after the incident in Los Angeles. He had taken a leave of absence from the Avengers to think about his willingness to continue with the team. They arrived at his place to see the lights were out and no one home. Clint dismantled his security and picked his lock letting them into his U Street neighborhood apartment.

After restoring the security alarm, Clint made himself at home grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator then turned off the light so that they were waiting in the dark. Steve sat down on the sofa. He exhaled and then put his head back and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" asked Clint.

"No, I'm just doubting myself," Steve admitted. "I've worked for the government my whole life. I was a soldier then SHIELD and the Avengers, yet here I am fighting the government's right to make vigilantes, people with unique gifts and powers who wear masks, to register with the government and work with the government. I feel like a hypocrite but after I found SHIELD had Hydra hidden in it and there were politicians all over the world that worked for Hydra, I don't trust the government."

"That's because you know it's wrong. If it's your choice to work for SHIELD or the DOD then God Bless you, but when you are forced to work for the government it's fascism. Last time I checked you were willing to give up your life to fight tyrants and fascists," Clint lectured him.

"I feel old, Clint. Just when I was starting to get used to living in the present, this reminds me of how out of place I am here and how much I miss my own time," said Steve. "On top of that the woman I fall in love with ends up first a friend. That doesn't go well and I think I might have a chance with her and then... well, she ends up on the wrong side."

"I'm glad you're here, Cap," said Clint. "You're a good leader and a good man. Imagine what would have happened to the Avengers if we were led by Stark."

"You would have fought as individuals without a plan of attack," smiled Steve.

"I know," Clint took a swig of his beer. "Again, I'm glad..."

Steve held up his left hand and put his right index finger to his lips to quiet Clint. All a few seconds Clint a female and male voice coming down the hallway. He knew the male voice was Sam's. The sound of keys could be heard unlocking the door and then it opened.

"Yeah, I'm a man of real action," Sam told his date.

"I hope you can prove that," said his date.

"I hope he can prove it, too," teased Clint in the dark.

Sam reacted quickly and turned on the lights. He saw Steve sitting on his sofa and Clint in his favorite armchair drinking a beer. His date looked scared.

"Monica, that is Steve Rogers and the other one is Clint Barton," Sam introduced them.

"Ma'am," said Steve nodded his head.

Monica couldn't take her eyes of Steve sitting there in jeans, tee shirt, and leather jacket, which made Sam roll his eyes.

"What brought you to my door again?" Sam asked Steve.

"We have to talk. It's important, Sam," Steve stated.

"I should go, shouldn't I?" Monica asked.

"Sorry. We can do this again, right?" asked Sam.

"Sure," she said then smiled at Steve. "It was nice meeting you, Steve."

"And you, too, ma'am," Steve said.

Monica left. Sam shut the door then banged his forehead against before turning around and facing Steve and Clint. Taking a deep breath he started to speak.

"Let me guess you are here because of the Superhero Registration Act, right?" said Sam.

"Yup," said Clint.

Sam walked over to the sofa and sat down. He looked over at Steve.

"I thought you'd show up. I was just hoping to get a date in first," sighed Sam. "What are we going to do?"

"They are holding Wanda on the helicarrier. I have a plan on how to get her off it, but we need a couple things and someone," said Steve.

"Who do we need?" asked Sam.

"Scott Lang," answered Steve.

"I see we are thinking small," Sam smiled.

"You have your Falcon wings?" asked Clint.

"I do. And I have Red Hawk, too, my drone," said Sam.

"Do you know where Lang is?" asked Steve.

"Yeah, I do. We'll head off in the morning. He's in Atlanta visiting his kid along with Hope Van Dyne," said Sam. "He tends to stay in touch with me."

"He have his suit with me?" asked Clint.

Sam nodded yes.

"I guess we are your guest for the night. How about we order in a pizza or three?" asked Clint.

"With pepperoni?" asked Clint.

"Sure," said Clint.

"Anything is fine," added Steve.

"I'll make a call," grunted Sam as he sat up and reached into his pocket for his smart phone. "After we get Lang, is there anyone missing?"

"Actually, you'll get Lang and meet us in New Jersey. I'll text you with the exact place and time," said Steve.

"Steve I know that you were born in a different century, but you should now tech by now. Stark is probably monitoring our Starkphones," said Sam.

"I'm counting on it, Sam. You'll meet us at Stark's private airport in Teterboro. Be there in four days at midnight. I'll text you with false information," stated Steve.

Sam smiled then said, "Stark will probably underestimate you. Well done, Cap."

"I know Stark will. He always thinks he is the smartest person in the room. We can use that against him," said Steve.

"What are you two going to be doing?" asked Sam.

"Bucky," answered Steve.

"Bucky? Do you mean the Winter Soldier?" asked Sam.

"I mean James Buchanan Barnes," said Steve.

"Where is he hiding?" asked Sam.

Steve didn't answer but smiled instead.

"Clint and I will get him," said Steve.

Avengers

Stark had turned Avengers Tower into his own headquarters as he worked with congress and the new governing body in identifying potential problem 'Superheroes' for the registry. After a long and difficult conversation he sat down on the sofa in the penthouse living area. He tossed his Starkphone onto the table in front of him.

"What's wrong Stark?" asked Natasha, as she sat in an armchair with her legs up and looking bored.

"We are going to have a problem with Barton and Rogers. Some SHIELD agents showed up at Barton's place in Iowa..." Stark was explaining.

Natasha sat up and almost sprang out of the chair.

"Who the hell told them to go there to talk to Clint?" she interrupted him.

"I did," Stark said unperturbed by her reaction. "Barton had to be interviewed and he had to be put on record what side he was on. He was an Avenger. It was necessary."

"Clint will kill to protect his family," Natasha hissed.

"Well, Rogers was there with him and his family was gone. They slapped around the SHIELD agents. Of course there were only five agents. If I had known that they would have been dealing with Rogers I would have suggested twenty or thirty men," sighed Stark.

"They got away?" asked Natasha.

"Yeah, they're in the wind," frowned Stark. "The new governing body wants to put them on the suspect list already. I couldn't find an argument for them not to do it, so they are our first two names."

Natasha sat back in the chair. This was going worse then she even anticipated. Clint and Steve were now on the suspect list, which was just as good being a wanted man.

"They were gone before the agents woke up. Knowing Rogers he'll be able to keep them ahead of us for a while, but we'll eventually catch up with them," said Stark.

"The Avengers better be the ones to catch them not SHIELD agents," Natasha pointed out.

"Sam Wilson is next to talk to since he is on leave from the Avengers," said Stark.

The elevator doors opened and Pepper Potts got off. Stark got off the sofa and walked over and gave her a gentle kiss. He then looked over at Natasha.

"I'll be in my lab. I'm working on a new Captain America shield, which is made from composite metals and alloys. I think it will be as good as the original," said Stark. "Now all we need is a new Captain America."

Natasha didn't respond. Stark walked over to the elevator, pressed the button, the doors opened, and Stark disappeared. Once he was gone Pepper looked at Natasha.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm worried," answered Natasha.

"Clint and his family?" asked Pepper.

"Partially. I'm also worried about Steve," Natasha told her.

"And I'm worried about Tony," said Pepper. "His guilt about Ultron is driving him to do this. I don't think he understands what he is creating, what problems he is causing in the long run. Why are you going along with this, Natasha?"

"This is the only country I have left. If it turns against me then I have nowhere," she answered.

Pepper smiled sadly at her then said, "I hope Steve and Clint are okay."

"I do, too," replied Natasha. "They are making a mistake fighting this."

Pepper sighed deeply then said, "I'm afraid Tony is going to regret this more than he regrets Ultron. Ultron was a mistake but this is going up against people who are like family. That's wrong, Natasha. This is wrong."

"I hope not, Pepper," Natasha said softly, "because I've taken his side."

Avengers

Since it was now the Fall with the summer tourism season over, James Buchanan Barnes chose Barnegat Light, NJ, a seashore town at the tip of Long Beach Island, to hide. Once the weather changed the town became a place for locals and not much else. He stayed in a motel by the water bothering no one but spending his days and nights reading files about himself as James Buchanan Barnes and as the Winter Soldier trying to comprehend how he could be both.

Since his stomach was empty, he made his way to a local bar that served greasy burgers and other foods that weren't good for you. Bucky dressed in a pair of black jeans, a long sleeve blue and green polo shirt with a leather glove over his cybernetic hand, and a jean jacket. He looked in the mirror before leaving his motel room. His hair was long, too long, and he had a three days growth of beard, but what stuck out the most were his eyes. They were the eyes of a haunted man.

Steve and Clint pulled into Barnegat Light. Even though it early evening on a weekday, the town seemed like a ghost town. As they rode down the street, Steve noticed a familiar figure entering a bar.

"Clint," he yelled.

Clint looked over at him.

"Follow me," he ordered.

They pulled off the main drag and into the parking lot of the bar. Getting off their bikes Clint checked his composite bow, which folded up and was locked in the storage area of his bike along with his quiver and arrow. He made a mental note to get more arrows. Steve made sure his shield was locked into place at the back of the bike then he slung his saddlebags over his shoulder. They entered the bar.

Once in the bar, Steve saw Bucky sitting at a table nursing a draft of beer. They joined him.

"Hey, Punk," Barnes said to Steve.

Steve was happy to see that Barnes appeared to be happy to see him.

"Buck," smiled Steve. He nodded towards Clint. "James Barnes, this is Clint Barton."

"Hey," Clint nodded to Barnes.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon," said Barnes.

"We have trouble," stated Steve.

Barnes grimly smiled then said, "I'm not surprised. What is it?"

"The Registration Act passed and Clint and I are already fugitives," said Steve.

"Welcome to my world," smiled Barnes.

"Where are you staying?" asked Clint.

"The motel just down the street," answered Barnes.

Waitress came over with Barnes' cheeseburger and fries. She placed the plate down.

"Can I get you guys anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," said Clint. "We'll have a pitcher of beer and cheeseburger platter for me and one for him."

She nodded and walked away. Barnes put ketchup on the cheeseburger and then fries. He put the bottle down and then bit into the cheeseburger.

"All the years off and on ice, I never remembered eating. They used to keep me alive with protein and saline drips," said Barnes.

"Is Hydra still after you?" asked Clint.

"Hydra? No. AIM, though, has taken their place. They want me now," Barnes replied.

"Let's see if we can avoid everyone until we are ready," said Clint.

"I'm willing to try," agreed Barnes.

Steve noticed that the waitress was talking to the bartender. She kept on looking over at them, but also was trying to not be noticed looking.

"Buck, have Clint and I been on the news?" he asked.

"I don't know, Steve. I was reading my files over and over again," said Barnes.

The bartender made a phone call.

"We need to get out of here," Steve said.

The three of them got up, grabbed their stuff, and headed out of the bar. When they got outside there was two police cars and four cops already waiting for them.

"Steve Rogers and Clint Barton," one of the cop said aloud as a way to identify them.

Each cop had a hand on their sidearm, but had yet to draw their weapons.

"Officers, we don't trouble," said Steve.

"Believe me, sir, I don't want trouble either. I was in the army just six months ago, Captain. Having to arrest you kind of makes me sick to my stomach but I have to do my duty," said one of the cops.

"I hope you understand this, son, but I can't follow an unjust law and I can't let you arrest us," said Steve.

Moving quickly, Steve kick one cop in the chest sending him flying back into his vehicle and then disarmed the other one and knocked him out with a short but gentle right hook. Barnes was less gentle but disarmed and knocked out the other two cops.

"Well, there is no going back now," remarked Clint.

"Let's grab my stuff and bike and get out of here," said Barnes.

"Yeah, we need to get on the road now," said Clint. "We should probably stick to back roads."

"I agree," said Barnes.

Steve looked at the unconscious police officers and his stomach turned. His worst fears were already coming true. He just hoped that these cops and others who he'll have to deal with would be able to forgive him.

"Steve, get on your bike," snapped Barnes, who was already riding bitch on Clint's bike.

"I'm coming."

Avengers

 _The sun came up and she was still in his bed. That was her first mistake. Her instincts told her that she should have been gone long before sunrise, but she didn't want to leave his warmth, his safety. His strong muscular arms were wrapped around her naked body. It was tempting to stay there, to forget her instincts and follow her feelings. His lips moved close to her ear and he whispered._

 _"I love you."_

 _The words frightened her. They were dangerous words, which could make her weak. She moved away from him and sat up throwing her legs over the side of his bed. It was time to leave and not look back. Last night was a one-time moment of weakness not to be repeated._

 _"Nat, where are you going?" he asked her._

 _"My room," she answered. "It's where I belong, Steve."_

 _"Stay here. Don't go. Stay with me," he said._

 _"No," she replied._

 _"Why not?"_

 _She looked over her shoulder at him. He was staring at her with those blue eyes and a sincere expression of love on his face. That was another mistake she made. She had to leave now before she became weak and gave into him._

 _"Love is for children, Steve, and I'm no child," she told him then she got out of bed and retrieved her clothes._

Natasha woke up in her bed at Avengers Tower. Her body was shaking, which annoyed her. She was weak and she didn't love Steve Rogers. Yes, she cared about him, just like she cared about Clint. They had both been her partners, but that was the past. They had made their choice and she made hers.

Natasha got out of bed. She was wearing yoga pants and a loose fitting tee shirt. Turning on the lights, she left the bedroom and went into the living room area of the apartment. A quick check of the clock on the wall told her that it was three in the morning. Her night of sleep was over.

Walking over to the widows that looked out over the city, she stared down on Manhattan. Even at this hour there was still traffic in the streets. Knowing Steve and Clint they were probably in the city somewhere planning their next step. Tomorrow she'll have to call Rhodey and have him prepare to bring the Avengers down from their facility. They would be needed to deal with Steve and Clint, especially if they were going to be taken without injuries.

The thought of the Avengers going up against their former leader made her eyes burn with tears that wanted to be shed, but she refused to shed them. The Black Widow didn't cry over a man and she didn't fall in love. She wiped away a stray tear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The handsome news anchor with the empty smile looked into the camera. He offered his well practiced grin to the camera then an Image of Captain America appeared on the screen. He started to speak.

"American icon, Captain Steve Rogers, A.K.A. Captain America, is now considered Captain Fugitive. After meeting with the president and refusing to sign the new Superhero Registration Act, he resigned his commission and his position in the Avengers. The man who fought for freedom in War World II to be encased in ice for seventy years then thawed out to again fight for freedom has decided to stand against the Government he always stood and fought for," the anchor stated.

Stark muted the TV. He stood up the sofa he sat on and started pacing.

"It's ridiculous. I mean the man is committing treason and they are still making his sound heroic. I grew having to hear about Captain Perfect from my father. He helped Erskine created Spangles and ended up idolizing him. The creator should idolize his creation," Stark ranted.

Natasha stared at the muted TV screen. It was now showing archival footage of Steve from World War II then from the attack on New York. She turned her eyes away then rubbed her temples trying to lessen an oncoming headache.

"My father once said on film that I discovered years after he died that I was his proudest creation. Bullshit - Captain America was his greatest and proudest creation," Stark walked over to the large wet bar and poured himself an aged single malt scotch then took a sip. He held the glass up in a toast. "Congratulations, Cap, you always surprise me."

Natasha grabbed the remote off the table and turned off the TV.

"I'm surprised you haven't started a PR battle to stain Steve's reputation," said Natasha.

"I'll leave that to a few politicians who are dying to beat up on Spangles," said Stark. "What we need to do is getting Rhodey on the line and have him bring the Avengers here. It's time we prepare to take down Captain America and whoever stands with him."

"Rhodey, Vision, the Black Panther, that kid you are protecting from the Registration," said Natasha.

"Spiderman is his code name. And he just turned 17 years old, which means he has a year to consider signing the Registration. I talked to the governing body, the Board as they like to be called, and cleared it. I like the kid. He's a bit of a science genius. I have a soft spot for the type."

"We are short on Avengers," sighed Natasha.

"There's also me and you, Red. That's a strong team," said Stark. "Plus, there are others out there we can approach. There's the Devil of Hell's Kitchen..."

"Daredevil is what the papers and news call him," said Natasha.

"Yeah, yeah. There's Daredevil then there is those guys who advertise themselves as Heroes for Hire," said Stark. "Oh, and mutants. Lots of mutants. We just have to start with Captain Perfect," said Stark.

Natasha nodded then smirked and said, "We start with the hardest and hope it gets easier, huh?"

"Spangles won't be hard. I know how he thinks," said Stark.

Avengers

Teterboro, New Jersey wasn't considered a prime destination by anyone during the day, so it was even less so at night. It was best known for an airport that private planes flew out of, as well as a private airstrip owned by Stark Industries. Steve, Clint, and Bucky sat on their Harley's along a dirt road. The night and trees covered their presence. A black SUV pulled off the main road and headed towards them. There was no panic, though. The SUV stopped and Agent May and Agent Coulson got out of the car and walked towards the men on their bikes.

"Coulson," Clint greeted him.

"Clint, Cap," he greeted them then looked at Bucky. "Sergeant Barnes."

"I haven't been called that in a long very time," said Barnes.

"It's how I like to think of you," said Coulson, who then looked at Steve. "You need me."

"We are waiting on the rest of our team," said Steve. "I have a plan to get Wanda of the helicarrier."

"That's impossible," said Melinda May.

Clint grinned then said, "You haven't worked with Cap, have you?"

"No," she answered.

"He has a plan," said Clint. "Actually, he is the man with the plan."

Coulson smiled broadly. He always wanted to work with Captain America, even under these circumstances.

"Fury will be glad to get rid of her. His fear is that the remnants of Hydra and AIM are making inroads into US government taking advantage of the Registration Act," said Coulson. "SHIELD is being turned into a cop and jailer for super powered beings."

"This has to end sooner rather than later. Somehow we have to expose the pettiness and injustice of this law and rely on the common sense of the American people," said Steve.

"Okay, what's your plan?" asked Coulson.

Suddenly, a black 2013 Ford Shelby GT500 came racing off the roadway and joined them on the dirt road. The car came to a screeching stop and Sam and Scott Lang got out.

"We're here," smiled Sam.

"Hey, Cap," Lang waved at Steve.

"Our team is here," said Steve.

"Now give me the plan," said Coulson.

"It simple. You are going to sneak Ant Man onto the helicarrier for us. Once on the helicarrier Scott will find Wanda, cut off the sedative being given to her, and release her. Once Wanda is out her funk, she should be able to cause havoc on the helicarrier," explained Steve.

"How will they get off the helicarrier?" asked May.

Steve looked at Clint and nodded for him to tell them.

"Easy. Stark has a stealth luxury jet parked somewhere over there. We disengage FRIDAY the AI and steal the jet, fly to the helicarrier, land, and Hawkeye, Captain America, Falcon, and the Winter Soldier kick some but and pick up their teammates. If the Starkjet is unusable we steal a Quinjet and fly away," explained Clint.

"Transponder codes, security codes, ID codes, you have none of them," said May.

Steve looked at Coulson then said, "Agent Coulson, I believe you can help us with those."

Coulson reached into his pocket and then took out a piece of paper that had all the codes written on it. He handed the piece of paper to Steve. Coulson looked at Scott Lang.

"How small can you get?" he asked him.

"The size of a really big ant," smiled Lang.

"I better keep you in my jacket pocket," said Coulson. "I don't want to lose you.

"Not until we get on the helicarrier," said Lang.

"How are you going to disengage Stark's AI?" asked Coulson.

"Tasha taught me how to do it," said Clint.

"When will you be on the helicarrier and what are its coordinates?" asked Steve.

"We'll be on the helicarrier in ten hours," said Coulson.

"Then in nine and half hours we'll steal the Starkjet and be headed your way," stated Steve.

"The agents on the helicarrier will be looking to kill you," said May.

"How many agents are on a helicarrier?" asked Barnes.

May looked at him with doubt then answered, "fifteen hundred."

"Most of them techs and mechanics. We can handle it," said Barnes.

Coulson chuckled then said, "Please don't kill anyone."

"We won't," said Steve.

Lang grabbed his Ant Man gear and followed May and Coulson into the SUV. The car backed up and pulled away. The plan had been set into motion.

"Don't make any promises we can't keep, Punk," said Barnes.

Steve looked over at Bucky and sighed, "Try not to kill anyone."

"Hey, what about me? I'm an assassin, too," said Clint.

"Okay, Clint, please, try and not kill anyone," said Steve.

"Why not?" smiled Clint.

Avengers

The Quinjet landed on the outer deck then was brought into the lower deck. Once it was secured the ramp came down and May and Coulson exited. Associate Director Hill was there to greet him.

"Associate Director Coulson," she said.

"I can't get used that. Can I still be called Agent Coulson," joked Coulson.

"No," replied Hill. "Fury is waiting to talk to you."

"How is the Scarlett Witch doing?" asked Coulson.

"They had to cut back on the sedative for fear of permanent damage," explained Hill.

"Oh, so she still three decks down in the specialized cells," said Coulson.

Hill looked at him as if he was in need of a medical examination then said, "Phil, do you need a vacation?"

"Yeah, a trip to Tahiti would do nicely. I hear its a magically place," said Coulson.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone," said Hill. "Go see Fury."

"I'm on my way," said Coulson.

As he started to walk, Scott climbed out of his pocket and then he summoned a flying ant, as he hung onto the side of the Coulson's pocket. The any flew close to Coulson's pocket. Scott jumped onto its back and started to fly the ant. He now knew where Wanda was being kept, so he had to get her released quickly because Cap, Hawkeye, and Winter Soldier were on their way.

Avengers

Dressed in their battle gear, Hawkeye, Barnes, and Steve went over the fence of Stark Industries private airstrip. It didn't take long for them to neutralize the security force, who were nothing more than high paid mall cops. Next the found the prototype of the stealth luxury Starkjet and broke into it. Hawkeye went to work disengaging FRIDAY, while Steve and Barnes stood guard.

"Tick tock, tick tock," Sam goaded Clint.

He was working on the jet's computer.

"Nat was best at this not me. It's going to take me a little longer than it should," advised Clint.

"Hurry up," Steve said in in his command voice.

Barnes smiled when he heard it, as it reminded him of days long in the past.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm hurrying," said Clint.

Avengers

Scott arrived at the specialized security cells section. There was one agent monitoring the cells. He landed on the man's shoulder and looked at the screens. There was a drugged looking Bruce Banner in one cell, a man that looked to be half machine and half human with the machine part shut down in another cell, and Wanda lying on a cot with an IV drip in a cell. He sent the flying any away then he took a running start and jumped up and kicked the man in the temple knocking him out of his chair and unconscious.

Immediately, Scott grew his body back to full size. Once he returned to normal, he unlocked Wanda's cell door and entered in place of confinement. Next, he undid the IV and took out a needle from his pouch. In the needle was a shot of adrenaline in order to bring Wanda back to normal quicker. He gave her the shot.

Avengers

Clint and Falcon were in the cockpit flying the Starkjet in stealth mode. They were almost at the helicarrier, which was in stealth mode. Steve and Bucky were in the back. While Steve sat and observed his friend, Bucky checked his weapons. He carried a Heckler and Kock MP 7 PDW that he strapped to his back, a Kalashnokov AK-12, and two Glock 23 handguns. Besides the guns he had a tactical knife and plenty clips of ammo.

"You are going to try to not kill anyone, right?" said Steve.

"Stop being so nervous, Punk. I'm the Winter Soldier. I hit what I aim at," said Barnes.

"Okay, Bucky," smiled Steve.

"It's been a long time since we fought on the same side," said Barnes.

"I know, Buck. I missed you," Steve admitted.

"Me, too, Punk. I missed you," said Barnes.

"Hey," Clint called to them, "we are coming up on the helicarrier."

"Hack in and use the codes to let us land," said Steve.

"You got it, Cap," said Clint.

Avengers

Wanda woke up with a start and sent Scott flying against the wall. He got up gingerly and raised his hands.

"I'm here to save you," he said.

"Oh, goody, Luke Skywalker," Wanda said in her thick accent.

"Very funny," Scott replied. "Captain America and his team are on their way here to pick us up. All we have to do is cause some havoc."

"They have kept me a sleep for weeks. I think I can manage that," Wanda stated.

She got up slow. Her legs were a little rubbery. Scott rushed over to her side and steadied her.

"Should you rest for a little bit until you get your legs underneath you?" he asked her.

"No. I should cause the people on this helicarrier a hard time," she replied.

"Okay then. Let's get started," Scott replied.

Avengers

"Master Stark, someone has caused me some distress and stolen your stealth Starkjet," FRIDAY announced.

Pepper, Natasha, Rhodey, and Stark were seated at the dining table having Greek salad with steak cut up in it for their lunch. Stark dropped his fork on the table. Everyone stopped eating.

"Who did this, FRIDAY?" Stark asked.

"I do not know. They did an excellent job of confusing me. I have only started to regain my overall senses. I have lost all contact with the stealth Starkjet," FRIDAY said.

"Clint," Natasha said to herself more than anyone else.

Stark glared at her then asked, "You think Birdbrain did this? He's not smart enough."

"I taught him how to do it," snapped Natasha.

Stark rolled his eyes.

"What the hell would they want with my damned stealth Starkjet?" Stark asked no one in particular.

"You know Captain America, Tony. Why would he want the damned jet for?" asked Rhodey.

"I don't know. I mean he is a tactical thinker, actually, he's a brilliant tactical thinker," admitted Stark.

"Triskelion would be one target," said Natasha.

"Why?" asked Rhodey.

"Steal intel," answered Natasha.

"Also, the helicarrier would be another target," added Stark. "Son of a bitch, I think Cap is attacking the helicarrier. Wanda is onboard it."

Natasha thought about it. Stark was right. Steve would be more interested in collecting his team than in intel, which could be procured later. He was saving the damsel in distress. A tinge of jealousy soured her mood.

Avengers

While Wanda caused havoc three decks below, Hawkeye and Falcon landed the Starkjet and brought it into the hangar. Once the Starkjet was lowered and secured, Steve burst out of the plane along with Bucky. He threw his shield taking out three agents then it returned to him.

"I hate how you do that," smiled Bucky, who shot two more agents in the shoulders.

Hawkeye and Falcon exited the plane in battle mode also. Red hawk, Falcon's drone that he was neurologically connected to, fired off two missiles destroying Quinjets. Alarms went off calling out more agents for the team to fight.

Avengers

Nick Fury was briefing Coulson when the alarms went off. He looked at Coulson, who remained calm in demeanor. Fury commed Hill.

"What in the hell is happening on my boat, Hill?" growled Fury

"Captain America is happening, sir. He and a team are here. I assume they came for the Scarlett Witch," answered Hill.

"Send men to the cell she's being kept in," ordered Fury. He ended the connection. Fury looked over and stared at Coulson, whose face remained passive.

"You have any idea how this happened?" asked Fury.

"Not a clue," smiled Coulson. "Should we check out what's happening?"

"Nay, we'll just sit here and hope that Cap and his crew doesn't hurt our people too badly," said Fury.

"I suspect that there won't be any fatalities," said Coulson.

Avengers

Hawkeye used his arrows judiciously. Once his Taser arrows were used up, he put arrows in thighs and shoulders. Even so, he was starting to run low. Wanda and Scott appeared in the hangar. A red mist surrounded her as she used her powers to either toss men and women about or infuse their minds with their worst dreams. Scott followed behind shaking his head at the impressiveness of her powers.

"Sam, Clint," Steve pointed a Quinjet, "prepare it for flight."

"Aye, aye, Cap," said Sam.

"Sure thing," added Clint.

They made their way to the Quinjet. The Starkjet was slightly damaged and more than likely no longer an asset. Knowing Stark, Steve assumed he'd find a way to get his AI back in charge of it.

Wanda and Scott made it to Steve and Bucky. She was fuming. Steve knew he needed her to calm down.

"Wanda, you're free now and we are leaving. Don't hurt anyone, don't fall to their level," he said.

She glared at him. After a few seconds she calmed down. Bucky changed clips and started to fire at the oncoming agents again. Keeping to Steve's orders he maimed them but didn't kill them.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked then she turned and stopped an incoming electrified net from reaching them.

"Rip doors above that Quinjet off, so we can fly out of here," Steve ordered.

She smiled and walked towards the Quinjet with Scott in tow. Steve noticed a sniper in the rafters. He was aiming at Bucky. Steve had only enough time to push him out of the way. Springing into action, Steve pushed him out of the way and managed to stop the sniper's bullet with his shield. Unfortunately, a stay bullet grazed him along his temple. Steve was suddenly dizzy. He stumbled but still managed to throw his shield and take two other agents out. This time Bucky caught his shield for him.

"I'm not worth getting hurt for, Punk," said Bucky, as he used the shield to protect them.

He shouldered still with his good arm and started running towards the Quinjet. Wanda had removed the doors and the Quinjet was ready to leave. Bucky kept the shield in a position to protect them from gunfire. Wanda came forward and pushed everyone in the hangar against the wall except Bucky and Steve. They got on the Quinjet.

"Buckle up," said Clint, "we are out of here."

Bucky dumped Steve into a seat and buckled him.

"I'm all right. Just a stray bullet. Made me dizzy," said Steve.

Bucky sat down beside and buckled up. The Quinjet took off and headed away from the helicarrier.

"I'm not worth it, Steve," said Bucky.

"You're my brother, Buck. You're worth it," said Steve.

"Where are we going?" Clint yelled back to them.

"Canada. We can land in a rural wooded area and access our situation," said Steve.

Sam came back to check on everyone.

"I turned the transponder off, so they won't be tracking us," said Sam.

Steve nodded then looked at Scott and Wanda, who sat across from him.

"Good job, Scott," said Steve.

Scott's face almost cracked open with a smile, "Thanks, Cap."

"Wanda, I'm sorry it took us so long to get to you," he told her.

"You came, Captain, and that is what counts," she said.

Avengers

Fury looked at he report. He had twenty-four men and twelve women injured and in need of time to heal. But no fatalities. He dropped the tablet on his desk and tried to fight a smile.

"Anything wrong, sir?" asked Hill.

"No fatalities," he said.

"No. Gunshot wounds and broken bones, but no fatalities," said Hill.

"Make sure the press knows that, Hill. I don't care if we have to leak the information, but make sure the press knows that Cap and his crew didn't kill anyone," said Fury.

"Yes, sir," Hill smiled. "Anything else?"

"Stark wants to discuss deploying the Avengers to go after Captain America," she said.

Fury shook his head angrily.

"There's no avoiding it, is there?" he asked her.

"No, sir," said Hill.

"Prep a Quinjet and get me Coulson. We are going to speak to Stark," ordered Fury.

"Yes, sir," said Hill.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Press Conference: Congressman Henry Talbot (D) and Congressman James Young (R)

The joint press conference was a supposed to be a symbol of agreement over the issue of Captain America. A Democrat and a Republican agreeing over anything were news, but having them agreeing over the issue of Captain America worthy of attention. The presser was held on the steps of the capital with hundreds of reporters there to bark questions. It was overcast with a cool breeze, but the congressmen couldn't pass up the imagery of the capital behind them.

Congressman Talbot was the first to the podium to speak. He looked overly confident considering was about to attack an American icon who had better approval ratings than he did.

"I stand here today to show support for the apprehension of Captain America. This man who was once a hero to our country is now a fugitive showing no respect for the laws of this land," Talbot started. "We can't let this stand. The man, yes man, not hero, must be stopped. Now our invite my colleague, a man I hardly ever agree with and now find myself in total agreement, Congressman James Young, to ad his voice with mine on this serious subject."

Talbot stepped away from the podium and Congressman Young took his spot. Congressman Young was younger than Talbot. He was considered an up and comer.

"I am a vet, served two tours in Iraq as a marine, and I have to admit to sadness at what has happened to Captain America. There was a time he was a soldier that I admired but now that admiration is gone. He is a criminal. He has shown disregard for the laws of this country. I call for the immediate apprehension of Captain America and those who follow him," announced Young.

The reporters exploded with questions. Young pointed at a young woman.

"Congressman Young, do you also believe that Captain America is a traitor?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," he answered.

"Don't you think you are taking it a bit far?" asked another reporter.

"No, I don't," he answered.

"So, you believe Captain America should be placed in prison?" the next question came.

"I believe he should be given a fair trail then put in prison," said Congressman Young.

A murmur of shock came from the reporters. These two congressmen were trying to topple an American icon. Captain America was being dragged through the mud.

Avengers

In the gym of Avengers Tower Spiderman, the Black Panther, Vision, War Machine, and Black Widow gathered for some PR with Stark acting as the emcee. Each one of them was performing some kind of exercise that showed off their skills and powers. A small group of cameramen, photographers and reporters were gathered to watch them train. Although what they were doing was more of a show than training.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the new Avengers," Stark introduced them. "Go on capture them as much as you want. They look surly but they are really loveable."

"Hey, Mr. Stark, since Captain America was the leader of the old Avengers, who is the leader now of this team?" asked a reporter.

Tony Stark straightened his Brioni slate grey suit then smiled.

"I could say me, but I'd be lying I am sort of an advisor and benefactor," said Stark. "War Machine, Colonel Jams Rhodes, and the Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff, are the co-leaders. They have the right mix of skills and experience to replaced Captain Rogers."

Natasha heard the comment as she practiced tossing her widow bites. She and Rhodey could replace Steve. It didn't sound right because it wasn't right. Rhodey was a pilot and an R&D man. He had never led men into battle like Steve did. She was a spy and assassin. Yeah, she was the replacement for a man like Steve Rogers, she sarcastically thought.

"Is this the end of the roster changes for the team?" asked another.

"No, we are in the process of recruiting more individuals with the right skills for the team," said Stark.

"Do you have names for us?" asked a reporter.

"Not yet," smiled Stark.

"Will anymore women join the team?" asked a female reporter.

"I certainly hope so," grinned Stark.

Avengers

The blind attorney Matt Murdock reputation as a lawyer was golden in New York City, but outside of New York he was a virtual unknown. Yet, his limited reputation didn't stop him from offering an impromptu press conference outside of the courthouse after another victory.

"I know you are expecting me to make a few comments about the case I just won, but first I'd like to make a statement. I am offering my services pro bono to anyone who refuses to sign the Superhero Registration Act. I believe this an illegal law that needs to be fought. As a officer of the law I do not condone vigilantism, but neither do I endorse draconian means to try to deal with a growing situation," Murdock stated.

"Hey, Matt, why are you against the act?" a reporter who knew him well called to him.

Matt Turned his head in the direction the voice came from. Before speaking he adjusted his red tinted glasses and took the time to listen to the heartbeats of those who were listening to him. Most were excited by his remarks, which meant they supported what he was doing.

"Lady Justice is blind, but she isn't deaf and dumb. The Superhero Registration Act has no subtlety. Hell's Kitchen is where I live and practice law. It was heavily damaged in an alien invasion of New York, which was thwarted by some of the same individuals who are now considered fugitives of an unjust law. If it wasn't for heroes like Captain America, the Chitauri would have completely destroyed Hell's Kitchen and killed its residents. I think I owe Captain America my support," Murdock stated. "I think we all do."

Avengers

They landed the Quinjet in a rural forest of Canada. It was a rough landing because of the thickness of the forest. There probably wasn't a human being around hundreds of miles, which suited them. By attacking the helicarrier to release Wanda they were declaring war against those who stood with the government. All their future steps had to be well thought out now.

Steve's temple wound was already healed and without a scar. Some were jealous of his ability to heal without scars, but Steve would have preferred to have the scars as reminder of actions, people he lost, and pain that was felt but there was no proof of. The ramp dropped. It was dusk. There was a chill in the air.

"We could go hunting for dinner or we could just eat the MREs that are stored in this Quinjet. I favor the MREs," proposed Clint.

"We'll eat MRE's and use the Quinjet for shelter for tonight," Steve commanded. "Tomorrow we may start a fire, find a lake with fish or maybe hunt a deer. I thought we'd hide here for a few days well we decide our next move. There is no going back now."

"I hate camping. It reminds me of Afghanistan," sighed Sam.

"I'm from Brooklyn. I don't camp. The closet I got to camping was Ebbets Field to see the Dodgers," Barnes said sounding like the old Bucky.

Steve looked over at him and smiled.

"You call that camping," said Steve.

"There was grass," replied Bucky.

Steve laughed. Bucky always knew how to make him laugh.

"Captain," Wanda spoke up, "I will stand with you and fight injustice, but I am not sure I belong here in America any longer."

"Wanda, I'm starting to believe that this Registration Act is a manipulation of some good people by deep cover agents of Hydra, who we didn't weed out the last time. Too much of what is happening smacks of the paranoia of Nazi Germany and not America," explained Steve.

"How do we prove this?" asked Sam.

"By standing up against the act. By doing the right thing and wait for them to overreact and expose themselves to the American people and those who have been fooled. The one thing I am sure about Hydra and its ilk is that if you give them the opportunity they will go too far," said Steve.

"I'll stand by you all the way, Steve," said Barnes. "I've been manipulated and used. I didn't like it very much. I'd rather die than have that happen again."

"Me, too," added Clint thinking of Loki. "I'll protect my family at any cost."

"So, what so we have to eat?" asked Steve.

Clint opened the storage area with the MREs and started to rifle through them. He pulled out two meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and corn MREs and tossed them to Steve.

"Here's meatloaf for you," said Clint. "It's all American and that suits you."

"What about me?" asked Bucky.

"How's your metabolism run?" Clint asked him.

"A little hotter than normal but not like Steve's," said Bucky.

Clint tossed him a turkey dinner. Sam waved at him and Clint tossed him a turkey dinner. He looked over at Wanda, who stared back at him with a bored expression.

"And for the little witch I was thinking beef stroganoff," Clint said then tossed her a meal.

Wanda looked at the package as if it was something so foreign that she had never seen anything like it before. She then looked over at Clint.

"What about you?" she asked.

He grabbed his MRE and smiled then said, "Lasagna."

Clint found a seat and started to follow the directions to heat up his meal. Everyone sat quietly and did he same. Steve was the first one to open up his heated meal and start eating with a spork that came with the meal.

"Not bad," he said.

"You are kidding me, Punk. You like this shit?" asked Bucky.

"Better than what we used to eat in the field," Steve remarked.

"Chip beef on toast, shit on a single," chuckled Bucky. "Yeah, it's better than that. Sometimes it wasn't even chip beef but a can of some canned meat that I was sure didn't come from a cow."

"Sam, in the storage bin under your seat there are bottles of water," said Clint. "Grab us each a bottle."

Sam put his meal down and got everyone a water bottle. One by one he tossed them to his teammates. They had food, water, and shelter because of the Quinjet.

"Not bad for fugitives on the run," said Clint.

"You have any ideas what we should do next, Cap?" asked Sam.

"I'm thinking about, Sam. I'm thinking about it," he replied.

"Make it good, Cap. I'd say the next time we appear in public we'll have the Avengers all over our ass," said Clint.

"I agree," said Steve, who finished his first MRE.

"You afraid of them?" Bucky asked Clint.

"Nay. I just don't want to hurt them. Yeah. They'll have men in armored suits and Vision, but I still like our odds against them, especially if I can get to the safe house where I have extra arrows hidden," answered Clint.

"Where is this safe house?" asked Steve.

"Seattle," answered Clint. "I chose somewhere I could get a good cup of coffee."

"Expensive and overrated coffee," mumbled Sam.

"If you say so," said Clint.

Steve nodded. He then instinctively reached into down and checked the pouch on his belt. His compass with the photo of Peggy wasn't with him. It must still be at his apartment in DC in his other uniform. Clint needed his arrows and he needed his good luck compass.

"Okay, I don't know about anyone else, but after I eat and send an hour or two digesting my food I'm hitting the hay. Who wants to take first watch?" asked Steve.

"I'll take it," said Clint. "The roof of the Quinjet should be a good nest to keep an eye on things."

"I'll take second," offered Bucky.

"And I'll take third watch," said Steve. "Each watch will be three hours."

"You got it, Cap," said Clint.

"You like being bossy, don't you, Punk?" smiled Bucky.

Steve chuckled then decided he'd get his compass at all cost. It was too important to him.

Avengers

The reporters, cameramen, and photographers were gone. They had a good story and good optics to present, so they were happy. Stark, though, wasn't happy. He was on his Starkphone raging over Wanda getting away.

Now that the reporters were gone Natasha sought out Stark. She found him on his Starkphone again pissing and moaning about the Scarlett Witch getting rescued. He couldn't believe that a helicarrier full of SHIELD agents couldn't stop a prison break. She was already underestimating Steve and those who followed him.

"Okay, Fury, I'll stop telling your job once you do it correctly," snapped Stark.

On the other end of the phone Fury was not wanting to have this argument.

"Stark, considering your record of fuck ups I wouldn't throw rocks at glass houses," growled Fury.

"Very biblical of you, Fury. I'm glad you have a sense of humor about this," Stark replied. "We are going to the UN in a few weeks to try and get them agree to some accords that sets limitations on vigilante superheroes worldwide. I promise T'Challa that we'd get these accords passed. It was the Red Guardian that killed his father."

"I wasn't thrilled with the Registration Act, Stark. I'm even less happy about trying to do this on a worldwide scale," said Fury.

"I'll worry about it. You just try and keep them in prison once we capture those who won't sign the act," Stark hung up.

He headed right to the bar and poured himself a drink. Natasha noticed that he had been drinking even more lately. He wasn't dealing well with his guilt and was probably headed for a breakdown. She made a note to talk to Pepper.

"Stark, I'm being waste here," Natasha announced startling Stark, who hadn't noticed she had come into the living area.

"Okay, Red, tell me what you should be doing instead of being with your team training," he replied.

"I'm a spy. Let me collect intel and find our targets. That is what I do best," she said.

"How?" he asked.

"Don't worry abut methods, but know this I was partnered with both Clint and Rogers and I know how they think. I'll be able to anticipate moves and finally intersect with one of them," she said.

Stark looked at her for a few moments as if he was judging her. Finally, he nodded.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Cash. Travel money and bribe money," she said.

"Go pack, Little Red, you are going hunting," he said.

Natasha turned on her heel and headed for the elevator. She wanted to find Steve and see if she could talk him out of this madness. Stark was too far out on the ledge now to turn back, but there was still a chance to avoid violence if she could convince Steve to back down. It was a long shot but worth trying.

Avengers


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was three in the morning and Natasha, wearing her catsuit with her widow bites and two Glock 26 holstered, she broke into Steve's apartment near the Navy Yard. It was a nice neighborhood in which Steve was able to buy a condo apartment because of his accrued back pay. She had studied Captain Steven Grant Rogers when she heard that she was going to work with him. From reading his World War II files and viewing the archival footage of him to his work against the Chitauri and the work he did at SHIELD before she became his partner. Natasha studied his moves, his strategies and tactics, and decisions. A study was made of his Howling Commandoes and the members of the SSR, including Howard Stark and Peggy Carter. She knew him well, maybe too well.

In the darkness of the apartment she searched for an item that she knew he would come back for if he didn't have the time to get it. She searched each room thoroughly until she got to the bedroom. Going to his chest of drawers she opened his tee shirt drawer and rummaged through it. She found what she was looking for. Pulling his World War II compass out of the drawer, she opened it open and stared at the photo of Peggy Carter, his lost love.

Natasha closed the compass then she swung the compass by the leather strap letting it wind around her right wrist. Now all she had to do was getting comfortable and wait for Steve. It might take a day or a week, but he will return for is compass. The only other items that had that much importance to him were his shield and his dog tags. Laving the bedroom she headed for the living room and the sofa. She settled into the sofa getting comfortable. It was going to be a long wait.

Avengers

Steve found a change of clothes for himself. Thankfully some of the members of the Strike Team were good sized men because at six foot two inches and 240 pounds of muscle, he wasn't an easy fit. He put on a pair of jeans, a black tee shirt, a jean jacket, but there were no shoes or boots in the Quinjet, so he kept his tactical boots on. Folding up his uniform, he placed it in the bowl of his shield and handed the shield to Bucky.

"Why are you giving me this?" he asked.

"Hold on to my shield and uniform for me, Buck," he said.

"Where you going, Punk?" asked Bucky.

Clint, Sam, Scott, and Wanda paid attention to the two men. Steve looked at Bucky then scanned them. He had a mission they couldn't go on because it was personal.

"Take the Quinjet and land it as close to Seattle as you dare. Get to Clint's safe house and wait to hear from me," he ordered. "I need to get something that I left behind in DC. I'll will call you once I have it and we'll decide on a place to rendezvous."

"You'll need my apartment's lan line number," said Clint.

"Rattle it off. I'll remember it. The Serum gave me a eidetic memory on top of other things," he smiled

Clint rattled off the area code and number. Steve nodded once he had it in his head.

"How are you going to get to DC?" asked Clint.

"You'll fly me back over the border and I'll drop out of the Quinjet and make my way to DC. All I need is a ball cap and a few dollars," he said.

"Steve, you sure about this?" asked Bucky.

"Yeah, I am. I really need to retrieve what I forgot. It's important to me," said Steve.

"Peggy?" asked Bucky.

Steve smiled and then, "Your memory has really come back, Buck. Yeah, it involves Peggy."

"Get it, Punk, then get your ass back to us," said Barnes.

"I agree," said Sam.

"Don't take too long, Cap, or we might get comfortable at my place in Seattle," said Clint.

"Remember, they are already looking for us. Do the best you can to disguise yourselves," Steve told him.

"I was thinking of painting my cybernetic arm skin colored," smiled Barnes.

"Don't worry, Captain, I can hide us with my powers by manipulating people's minds," said Wanda.

"Then I'll trust you to protect your team, Wanda," smiled Steve.

"I will, Captain," she replied.

"Clint can we talk for a moment," Steve requested.

"Sure, Cap," said Clint.

The two men exited the Quinjet. As the most experience Avenger and the one who was most used to working with him, Steve chose Clint to be the one he filled in on his plan. If he was either captured or worse, he expected Clint to take over the leadership.

Avengers

It was her third day holed up in Steve's place. During the day she'd gone out for food knowing that Steve wouldn't take a chance of entering his apartment during the day. At night she sat about in the darkness and waited for him. Natasha calculated another day or two then she'd move on to her next idea of tracking him down.

It was now two in the morning, so she moved from the sofa to Steve bed. As she lay down she caught a whiff of his scent, which made her miss him. She didn't want to want to fall in love with Captain America, but she did. When she first met him he amused her because he appeared to be too good to be true, but he was what he was. He was a good man who was fighting what he thought was a righteous fight. His world was black and white, which had an appeal for someone who lived in a world a grey.

Suddenly, her senses and instincts kicked in as she heard someone at the door. Slipping out of his bed, she touched her handguns but didn't unholster them. Slowly and quietly, she exited the bedroom.

"Who is there?" Steve barked.

She turned on the lights to expose herself and him. Steve wasn't surprised to see her in his apartment.

"Are you alone, Natasha?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

Steve's stance told her that he was ready for action. She relaxed her pose showing him that she meant him no harm.

He looked at his compass wrapped around her wrist. She knew him all too well, so well that it actually hurt him to think that they were on opposite side. Yes, opposites sides because he couldn't think of Natasha as the enemy. She could never be his enemy.

"I see you know why I'm here," he said.

"I know you well, Steve," she said.

"Why are you here then?" he asked.

"I... I wanted to see you, Steve, to talk to you. There has to be a way to deal with this situation that doesn't lead to sad ending its headed towards," she said.

"Nat," he said her name softly, "I can't sign up for the registry. It's wrong."

"Steve, you are Captain America. You can't go against your government," she said.

"If I believe my government has gone too far, I can, Nat. I just don't follow any orders. I'm not that kind of soldier," he said.

"Damn it, Steve, I don't want to be on opposite sides," she sighed.

"What do you want, Nat?" he asked.

She looked at him and knew what she wanted right this moment, even though it was wrong. When she was with Bruce she adored him because he was a monster in pain. Bruce was a sweet gentle man who made a mistake and unleashed the worst part of himself to be seen by the public. Yes, she adored him. But Steve, well, if she was hones with herself she admit that she loved him. He was everything she thought herself not to be. Steve Rogers was a man she feared to fall in love with because she could never leave up to who he was. Yet, she did love him.

"I want to be a child just for a few hours and believe in love. Please, Steve, make me believe in love for a few hours and forget about this mess," she purred.

Natasha took her right hand off her handgun and brought it up to the zipper of her catsuit and started to unzip. She didn't get too far before Steve was on top of her devouring her mouth. She quickly brought up her arms and put them around his neck then jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

Breaking her mouth away from his, she mumbled in an out of breath voice, "Bedroom. Take me to the bedroom."

He obeyed and walked her to the bedroom. Once in the bedroom there was a flurry of activity as they undressed each other, while enjoying each other's bodies. Steve finally lay her down on the bed and then dropped on top of her. Hi mouth sought out her right ear lobe, which he sucked on for a moment then in perfect Russian he said, " _I love you."_

Natasha moaned then replied in Russian, " _I love you, too."_

Avengers

It was almost sunrise. Steve and Natasha lay in each other's arms, sweaty skin against sweaty skin. Neither one of them wanted to speak because they knew it would mean an end to this time together. Yet, it couldn't be avoided. Steve sat up and sat on the edge of the bed. Natasha placed her right hand on his bare back.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"You know I have to go. Daylight isn't my friend," he answered.

He stood, grabbed his jeans, and got them on.

"Steve, we have to find a way around this," Natasha said.

"How, Nat, I pretend to agree with what is happening? I can't do that. It's not me and never will be," he said.

"Maybe you can be allowed to retire from being Captain America and I can retire from being the Black Widow and we can just be together," she offered.

Steve held up his hand. He heard someone or something she didn't hear. Steve turned his head and glared at her.

"You have back up?" he asked her.

Natasha frowned then she said, "No. I came a lone."

Steve burst out of the bedroom and down the hall into his living room where Spider-man and the Black Panther were waiting for him. Spider-man was hanging upside down from the ceiling, while the Black Panther stood by the front door guarding the exit.

"Your shield is made from vibranium which can only be found in my homeland Wakanda. My father was proud that you carried a shield made of vibranium. He admired you," said the Black Panther.

"Why are you siding with Stark?" Steve asked.

"Because a man who was infused with an inferior version of your serum killed my father. The Red Guardian helped Hydra steal vibranium from Wakanda and killed my father. I believe in Stark's cause," said the Black Panther.

"That's grief speaking, Prince T'Challa," said Steve.

"You know my name," said T'Challa.

"Yes," replied Steve.

"Then you know that I am your equal and you should fear me," said T'Challa.

Steve smiled. It was a smile without mirth but one that had heard too often that his opponent was superior to him. He looked at Spider-man, just as Natasha exited the bedroom and was zipping up her catsuit.

"Hey, Cap, you get caught in a Black Widow's web?" asked Spider-man.

"You sound young. You don't want to test me, son," said Steve.

"I sound young, huh? What are you like twenty-seven?" asked Spider-man.

"Add seventy years in the ice and you have my age. Respect your elders, son, before this elder teaches you a lesson," stated Steve.

The Black Panther moved away from the front door and readied himself for action. He nodded at Spider-man.

"I guess you won't agree to come in without a hassle, Cap," said Spider-man.

Steve shook his head no. Spider-man shot a web at Steve, whose reflexes were faster than he expected and grabbed the web with his right hand. Steve was also stronger than Spider-man expected, so that when he pulled on the web Spider-man came flying towards him. When Spider-man got close enough, Steve connected with a right hook to Spider-man's ribs and then a left hand to Spider-man's chin knocking him out cold.

"I told him not to underestimate you, but he is young. I am different from him," said the Black Panther.

In one graceful and powerful motion that the Black Panther didn't anticipate, Steve jumped towards him. His right knee connected with his jaw shooting his head back and sending him unconscious to the floor. Steve placed his hands on the ceiling stopping his upward momentum and down softly on the floor then he spun and stared at Natasha. She was fuming

"Stark must has tagged me and sent them to check up on me," she growled.

She was pissed at Stark. When she got back to New York she was going to kick his ass. He ruined any chance of this ending well. Now all there was to play this out they way it was.

"How are we going to handle this, Nat?" he asked.

"Get dressed and get out of here," she snapped. "From now on when I track you it is to take you in. No more childish games between us."

"Love isn't childish, Natasha. I wish you saw that or maybe you loved Banner more than I realized he hurt you deeper than I thought. If he did, I'm sorry. I wish I was a better man and you could have showed you that love heals," he said sadly.

Tears burned at her eyes, but she refused to shed them. Just like she refused to tell Steve that his love meant more to her than he knew or understood.

Avengers

Clint, Sam, Scott, and Wanda settled into Clint's Seattle safe house apartment and waited to hear from Steve. Scott channel surfed from cable news station to cable news station keeping an eye open for news on Steve. Sam napped in a reclining chair, while Clint nursed a beer sitting on the sofa and Wanda sat bored at the other end of the sofa.

"How is Nathaniel Pietro Barton doing?" she asked Clint.

"Last time I checked he was perfect. But now he is in hiding," growled Clint.

"You miss your children," she stated.

Clint took a long swig of his beer.

"We better hear from Steve soon," said Clint, "or I'm going to do something rash just to do something."

"I'm worried about Captain America," said Scott.

The telephone rang. Clint was up and off the couch in a second. He grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Fearless leader," said Clint.

They agreed not to use names when he called. Clint felt silly but he understood why. More than likely there were a lot of ears out there listening for them.

"Everything safe?" asked Steve.

"We're fine," said Clint. "What's up?"

"I'm making a detour. See you in four days where we agreed," said Steve.

"Gotcha. Be careful," replied Clint. He hung up.

Sam, Wanda, and Scott were staring at Clint waiting for him to fill them in.

"He's taking a detour. I have no idea where but he'll meet us in four days at where we agreed," Clint stated. "Sam, we need to get in touch with Agent Carter and have her arrange transportation for us just like Steve told us. You have her number, right?"

"I'll use the burner phone we bought," said Sam.

"Give her a call," ordered Clint.

"Have any idea where Cap is going?" asked Scott.

"Not a clue," sighed Clint.

Avengers

Karen Paige sat at her desk as the administrative assistant and secretary to Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock. She was on the computer updating the billing of certain clients, when Foggy called out from his office to Matt.

"Hey, Matt, your press conference from the other day has us the talk of New York," Foggy called to him. "How can we take advantage of this?"

Seated at his desk Matt smiled. After a few rough patches were Foggy got used to his alter ego Daredevil, he and Foggy were finally turning their law firm into a success.

"We don't," Matt called to him knowing Foggy hated when he took this stance.

Before Foggy got yell he opinion, the door to their small firm opened and a man in a jean jacket wearing a baseball cap pulled over his face entered. Karen looked up and the man and was immediately interested in who he was. He had the body of a NFL linebacker and blue eyes that could hold your attention all day.

"Hi, are you in need of a lawyer?" she asked then blushed because that wasn't the way she greeted people.

"Yes, ma'am, I am," he said. "But I believe he already represents me even though we haven't met."

Steve took off the baseball cap. Karen recognized him. It was Captain America.

"Um... wow, you are Captain America," she said.

Foggy came out of his office and stared at Steve. After a few minutes of silence, Foggy said, "Wow!"

Matt came out of his office and blindly offered his hand. Steve noticed he was blind and took his hand and shook it.

"Mr. Rogers, would you like to come into my office?" asked Matt.

"That's why I'm here, Mr. Murdock," said Steve.

"Call me Matt," said Matt.

"I'm Steve," said Steve.

Steve followed Matt into his office. Matt sat down in his seat then motioned Steve to sit.

"I take it you are here to take me up on my offer," said Matt.

"I am. But not just for me, I'd like you to represent my whole team," said Steve.

"Do you have a dollar, Captain Rogers?" asked Matt.

Steve reached into his pocket and took out a dollar. He handed it to Matt, who placed it down on his desk.

"You now have me on retainer. I am your lawyer and your team's lawyer. If you are arrested I will make sure that you get your day in court," said Matt.

Steve sighed and relaxed in the chair. Matt listened to his heartbeat then asked him a question.

"Why are you doing this, Captain Rogers?" he asked.

"Because it is the right thing to do," Steve answered.

Matt had listened to his heart. He didn't lie. Matt smiled.

"Well, then, Steve, unjust laws cannot be allowed to stand. Let's see if we can change things for the better," said Matt.

"Thank you, Matt," said Steve.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Quinjet landed at Loring Air Force Base near Caribou, Maine. The base had closed in 1994 and was located up near Canada. Most of the buildings were still standing, though in derelict condition. The local area was rural filled with farmers and hunters and not much else. Steve ran over to the Quinjet as the ramp came down. The first person off it was Agent Carter, who had a smile on her face to greet him. He was struck at how young she looked and how old he was feeling lately.

"Agent Carter," he greeted her.

"It's Sharon now, Captain. I stole this stealth Quinjet and picked up your team, which makes me a traitor I suppose. I doubt Director Fury would consider me one of his agents now, so I belong to you," she said.

"We needed your help but I didn't expect this, Sharon," Steve said with a voice filled with disappointment. "I didn't want for you to ruin your career."

"I believe in the cause, Steve," she smiled again.

"Peggy would be proud of you," he told her.

Clint, Sam, Wanda, Bucky, and Scott walked down the ramp and looked about. Clint chuckled.

"This seems just about right for us, a closed Air Force base," he teased.

"It will do for now as our primary hiding place," said Steve.

Sam noticed that it seemed much colder here, so he zipped up is leather jacket.

"Where did you go, Cap?" asked Sam.

"I got us a lawyer for all of us in case any of us get arrested," he said.

"You mean once we get arrested," chuckled Scott. "And as a former intimate I hope he's a good lawyer. I'm not looking forward to prison again."

"His name is Matt Murdock and he a good man. I trust him," stated Steve.

"And a good lawyer?" Scott asked.

"And a good lawyer," said Steve.

"Okay, so we have a lawyer for when we get into trouble," sighed Clint. "When do we get into trouble, Cap?"

"It's time we make a public appearance and start arguing our cause," Steve said.

"You mean we are taking it to the people," grinned Sam.

"Okay, if you want to call it that," replied Steve.

"And you are going to be our speech giver," Clint pointed at Steve.

"We are going to be in full gear. When the police arrive we will resist arrest but we won't hurt the police," said Steve.

"And when the new Avengers show up?" asked Sam.

"We kick their behinds," stated Steve.

Clint laughed then said, "We are going to kick their asses, Cap. We're adult."

Steve blushed.

"We should train and be ready to face the Avengers," states Bucky.

Steve looked at his friend and smiled then said, "Bucky is right. We need to train together so we are a team when we face he Avengers. Scott, I know you can make yourself as small as an ant but can't Pym Particles enlarge, also?"

He wanted to have a surprise for the Avengers when they met.

Scott looked at Steve then grinned, "Yeah, they can. I think I have something to work on."

"We all do," added Steve.

Avengers

Stark was talking to Rhodey when Natasha got off the elevator and stormed towards him. Rhodey noticed her coming and quickly moved away from Stark.

"Stark, are you a fucking moron?" she growled.

"Actually, I'm a genius," he defended himself. "What is your problem?"

"You sent T'Challa and the kid in the spider PJs to follow me and they ended up getting their asses kicked and I lost my chance to convince Rogers to come in and sign the registry," she fumed.

"I didn't expect Spangles to take them down so easily," said Stark. "I see you were using an interesting method to convince him to come in."

Natasha could fee the anger rising. She didn't want him to be part of her personal life, so it was time to act the part of the Black Widow.

"I've seduced men for the KGB and SHIELD, Stark. It's one of the tools a spy has to get to a mark. I had him right where I wanted him and then your stooges blew it," she hissed.

Stark walked over to the bar and started to pour himself a drink. He stopped and then turned and faced her.

"Was he really listening to you?" he asked.

"Right until he thought I double crossed him," she said.

He poured himself a drink and took a long swig.

"Okay, I fucked up," he said. "What do we do now?"

"Next time he raises his head we have to take it off. We have to use the Avengers and they better be more ready than frick and frack were," Natasha stated.

"Rhodey, the Avengers are on permanent standby. The moment Rogers and his crew show themselves you are off to deal with them," he said.

"You joining us, Tony?" asked Rhodey.

"Yeah, Iron Man is with you," answered Stark.

"Okay, I feel better now. You, Vision, and War Machine should be able to handle them alone," said Rhodey.

"You've forgotten about Wanda," said Natasha. "She can handle more than you think."

"And give us nightmares," added Stark. "She's right about that. We can't be cocky. Rogers will have his team ready for us."

"We'll be ready for him," said Rhodey.

Avengers

It had been a week of hiding and raining, but Steve they were ready. Each one of them geared up and got on the Quinjet. Steve led the way dressed in his Captain America gear with his shield on his back. It was time to make a statement and he had chosen Boston. A revolution started there, so he thought it was a good place for them to make a commotion.

Clint flew the Quinjet, as he was the best pilot. It was short trip with them coming out of stealth mode right above Boston Common. People scattered as Clint placed the Quinjet down on a cleared piece of grass. They had already decided that they would resist the police, but Wanda would take care of that by putting up a field around them to keep bullets away. If the Avengers showed up they would fight. The back of ramp dropped and Steve led them off the Quinjet. People started to gather.

"I call for resistance today, resist a law that is not only fair but dangerous. The Superhero Registration Act is the kind of law that put stars of David on the chest of the Jewish People in Germany in the 1930s. It is the kind of law that takes away freedom in a country based on freedom," Steve started his speech.

A couple of police officers made their way through the crowd and towards Steve. They started to draw their guns and Steve lifted his hand to stop them.

"I have no intention of letting you arrest me, but I also have no intention of hurting you. Please, think about what you are doing before you do it," Steve said to the cops.

One of the cops was still going to draw his gun, when he partner stop him and said, "We don't get paid enough to arrest Captain America. Let's call this in."

Steve continued his speech: "This country works best when it faces problems with an open mind, optimism, and belief in our ways. We make mistakes when we face things in fear. Placing Japanese Americans during World War II in camps was wrong. Going against our core principles because we fear something is wrong. As a country we are better than that. The are the shining city on the hill, a country with the greatest constitution in the world, a country that has fought the battles for the world even when we didn't need to do so. We are should not be a country that makes people we don't understand or fear to register and become tools of the government. Never should we trust the government that much."

The police sirens could be heard over Steve's commanding voice. The crowd had grown and now with the police coming Steve knew it was time to makes sure people weren't hurt.

"Everyone, please step back. Let the police through. We don't want injuries of problems. Let me deal with the police," he requested.

The crowd backed away listening to him. A police captain came walking towards Steve. He looked like he didn't want trouble but he had a job to duty.

"I'm sorry, but I have a job to do," he said to Steve.

"I understand doing your duty," said Steve.

"I have to arrest you," he said.

"And I have to resist," relied Steve.

The officer looked frightened when Steve said that. He started to go for his sidearm.

"I won't hurt you," said Steve, "and Wanda won't let you hurt us."

Wanda stepped forward and gently pushed him back with her powers. It was then that Steve heard the sound in the sky. It sounded like the Iron Man armor and Stark's scramjet that he kept to get the Avengers to places quickly. He raised his right hand and made a fist and everyone took a defensive position.

Stark and Rhodey showed up first as Iron Man and War Machine with the scramjet just behind them. The crowd and police dispersed to let the scramjet land. The Black Panther, Vision, Spider-man, and Natasha got off the jet.

"Hey, Cap," Tony said to Steve, "it's time you come with us."

"Tony," Steve said gentle, "if I didn't say this before let me say this now: I think of you as a friend, just as I thought of your father as a friend, and I quit the Avengers. Don't tell me what to do."

"You are breaking the law, Spangles," said Stark.

"I have no problem breaking unjust laws," said Steve.

"So, you chose what is a just and what is unjust law, Steve," said Stark.

"My conscience does, Tony, and it has served me well until now," said Steve.

"You won't come with us, so," Stark started to say then his repulsors and War Machine's repulsors lit up.

Steve reacted quickly and took his shield off his back and threw it hitting Stark just right so that his repulsor blast nailed War Machine and War Machine's blast uprooted a tree. Steve saw that it was going to fall on innocent people.

"Scott, go big and stop the tree," ordered Steve.

Scott grew to almost two stories high and stopped the tree from crushing any innocent bystanders.

"Avengers Attack!" yelled Stark.

Steve looked at his team and pumped his right fist and they went into action. Rhodey, who was on the ground recovering from the blast, was hit by the tree Scott caught knocking him for a further loop and Sam took to the air and continued to pummel Rhodey with Red Wing and his weapons. Natasha reached Sharon Carter and in seconds had her down and subdued. Bucky and the Black Panther engaged, while Clint nocked up some arrows and started to riddled put Spider-man on the defensive. Vision and Wanda engaged, which left Tony and Steve to face each other.

Stark flew at Steve at fill speed looking to hit with a knock out blow, but Steve was too quick and agile and avoided him. Natasha jumped on Steve's back and was about to use her widow bites on him when he grabbed her with his left hand and threw her off of him. In all their years sparring he never used his full strength against her. This time he did and she slammed into Spider-man, which caused him to miss one of Clint's Taser arrows. Spider-man was knocked unconscious. Steve didn't like what he saw. There were too many civilians and police gathered around and the possibility of collateral damage.

"Fall back plan B," he yelled.

Rhodey tried to get up and he Falcon and Scott combined to disable him. Spider-man was out and the Winter Soldier brought his knee up to the Black Panther's chin knocking him out. Wanda sent the Vision into a building across the street. Scott went to grab Sharon, who was out cold and cuffed, when widow bites landed on his and sent him into unconsciousness. Immediately, he started to shrink back to normal size. Steve was battling Stark one on one using his shield to protect him from repulsor blast and his iron fists. Bucky grabbed his right arm with his cybernetic arm surprising Stark. Steve took the advantage to use his shield as a weapon and with everything he had he hit Stark in the helmet with his shield. Stark went down.

Steve saw that Natasha had both her handguns out and was firing on Falcon, while guarding the body of Sharon. Clint already had pulled Scott into the Quinjet and Wanda was shielding Sam.

"Quinjet now," he ordered. He didn't want to abandon Sharon, but the possibility of injuring Natasha retrieving her was too great and he couldn't see hurt.

They fell back into the Quinjet, the ramp went up, the Quinjet went into stealth mode, and took off.

"Injuries?" asked Steve.

"Scott is unconscious," said Wanda.

"I've got some cuts in my side from Black Panther's claws," said Bucky.

"The bitch shot me," Sam hissed, as he stripped off his Falcon wings to get to the bullet in his arms.

"Language," warned Steve.

Bucky started to laugh.

"They have Sharon," said Clint.

"I know," sighed Steve. "Take a round about way to our hideaway."

"Roger," said Clint.

Avengers

Rhodey sat at the bar with an ice pack on his neck. On the couch were Peter Parker and T'Challa, who had an ice pack on his jaw. Natasha sat in a chair fuming and Stark was pissed and pacing back and forth. Vision stood to the side and watched everyone.

"Son of a bitches made a us look bad," growled Stark.

"At least we handed one of them over to Fury," said Rhodey.

"Yeah, the SHIELD agent gone bad girl," hissed Tony. "She's probably Steve's girlfriend."

Natasha heard that snapped her towards Stark. She glared at him for a moment before she let her mask of indifference fall back into place.

"Maybe that can be used against him," said T'Challa.

"How so?" asked Stark.

"It appears that Captain America cares greatly for his people. If she is being made an example out of then he might be willing to exchange himself for her," said T'Challa.

Stark stopped pacing and smiled.

"Yeah, goody two shoes just might be vulnerable to something like that," said Stark.

"Great, first we look bad against them, including looking like we didn't care about collateral damage, and now we hold a member of his team over his head to get him to come in," said Natasha. "I thought you cared about how we looked in the media, Stark."

"I do, but I care about getting Steve into custody more. I need to talk to Fury," said Stark.

"I'll go with you if you paying him a visit," said Rhodey.

"Okay. Nat, you are in charge while Rhodey and I are gone," said Stark.

"Joy," she sighed.

Avengers

Clint kept an ear to the radio listening to news reports, as the rest of the team rested and ate MREs. Steve sat by himself in a building that used to be a barracks. Sharon was in custody because of his inability to put Natasha in a position to be seriously hurt. He failed his team. In his pocket he had the burner cellphone he bought in order to contact Matt Murdock when needed. He started to reach for it when Clint found him.

"Steve, we've got bad news," said Clint.

"What is it?" asked Steve.

"Congress is threatening to try Sharon Carter as a traitor for her actions unless Captain America comes forward to the congressional hearing and explain himself," Clint told him.

"Traitor," the word sounded ridiculous in his mouth.

"We are talking life in prison or worse," said Clint.

"Worse?" asked Steve.

"Death," answered Clint.

"I can't let her do that, Clint. You know it, too," said Steve

"What are you going to do?" asked Clint.

"I'm going to call Murdock and he and I will walk into the congressional hearing together and I will be heard," said Steve.

"You're giving yourself up," stated Clint.

"I'm doing what it right, Clint," sighed Steve.

The was quiet for a few moments between the men then Clint spoke.

"Cap, I liked your speech today," Clint said.

"Thanks," said Steve.

Clint smiled then added, "We kicked their asses, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we kicked the Avengers' asses," said Steve.

"That's what a good leader will get you," smiled Clint.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Matt Murdock arranged a place and time for him and Steve to meet so that they could walk up the steps of congress together. Steve had expected for Murdock to argue for him to stay away from the hearing, but Murdock surprised him and told him that it was the best place for them to start their defense. He also told Steve to wear his Captain America gear.

Clint watched silently as Steve addressed the team. He was against Steve exposing himself. In his mind once the government got their hands on Captain Steve Rogers, he'd never see the light of day again, and he didn't like that idea.

"Everyone, Clint will be in charge once I'm gone," Steve stated.

"I don't like this, Cap," said Sam.

"I've got to do my duty, Sam, and I can't let Sharon be tried as a traitor," he replied.

"This sucks," added Scott. "You know I can probably break you out of any prison they put you in."

"But you won't," smiled Steve. "Once I'm in custody, you'll listen to Matt Murdock. He's your lawyer. He's my lawyer. We can all trust him," said Steve.

"Captain, I...," Wanda hesitated.

Steve smiled. He had become protective our, just as Clint had. The death of her twin struck her hard and she was so lost that they became protective of her.

"Wanda, if things start to go wrong listen to Clint. He will take care of you," said Steve.

He looked over at Clint, who nodded in the affirmative. Of course, he would take care of her. She'd join him and his family in Canada hiding until things blew over.

"Buck," Steve looked at his best friend, "take care of this for me."

He had Bucky his shield. The former KGB and Hydra assassin looked at the shield in his hands with reverence, as if he was being handed a holy relic.

"Punk, I can't... it should be someone else," said Bucky.

Steve grinned, "It's mine and I can give it to whoever I choose. Hold onto it for me."

"I will, Punk," nodded Bucky.

"Can I talk to you alone?" asked Clint.

"Sure. Let's walk."

It was drizzling outside. They walked away from the building that they were using. Once they were sure they were far enough away from the building so no one could hear them, Clint spoke up.

"I'm against this, Steve. Instead going to congress, I think we should be going into hiding until this blows over," said Clint.

"I can't do that, Clint," sighed Steve.

"Why? You've done enough for God and country. It's time for Steve Rogers to live his life for himself," said Clint.

"I can't leave Agent Carter hanging, Clint. Peggy wouldn't be proud of me if I did," he told his friend.

"I swear I could kick Nat's ass for following Stark," growled Clint.

"Don't, Clint, don't do that. She is letting her demons get the best of her. Eventually, maybe tomorrow or maybe a year from now she'll see that she made a mistake and she'll need you. Please, be there for her," Steve implored him.

"Will you be there for her, Steve?" asked Clint.

"I don't know, Clint," Steve smiled sadly. "If my feelings about this act are true, Hydra is somehow behind it. Once they have me in custody, Hydra will have access to me unless Fury can convince them that SHIELD should be my warden. I doubt he'll be able to do it."

"Goddamn it, Cap. Don't do this," said Clint.

"I have to. I just hope that...," Steve stopped.

"You hope for what, Steve," said Clint.

"I hope I get to see Natasha again," he said.

"You love her, don't you?" asked Clint.

"Yeah, I do," sighed Steve. "I haven't loved like this since Peggy."

Steve looked into Clint's eyes. Clint saw that that there were tears in them. He wanted to give the man a hug, but he knew that Steve was demonstrative.

"Please, Clint, take care of her," said Steve.

"I will, Steve. I will," said Clint.

Avengers

The stealth Quinjet hovered over the street in front of the Capital Building. Clint readied to drop the ramp then move the Quinjet into safe distance away from the Capital. Steve stood and looked at his team and smiled.

"Stay safe," he said.

Clint lowered the ramp and Steve jumped the thirty-five feet to the ground landing gracefully and only a few feet from Matt Murdock. Murdock had heard the Quinjet even in stealth mode and now listened to the strong beat of Steve's heart.

"Captain America," he said.

"Matt," smiled Steve.

Murdock folded his walking stick and reached out for Steve's elbow, so that he could be the guide. They started walking towards the Capital's steps, as Capital Police, tourists, protestors, and others started to crowd around them.

Standing on the steps, Tony Stark, dressed in Armani rather than armor, Natasha, Director Fury, Associate Director Coulson, Congressman Young with three of his aides, Senator Thurston Barrett with two of his aides, several FBI agents, and the Capital police SWAT team. All about was media. They were filming from helicopters, from the street, and from the steps. If it was going to be a circus then let it be a three ring circus thought Steve. Stark smiled seeing Steve in his Captain America gear leading his blind lawyer towards the steps.

"We got him," he smiled.

"You're proud of putting Captain America in prison," said Fury not even bothering to hide his disgust. "I thought you were friends."

"We are... were friends. I believe in this, Fury. I've made too many mistakes and I believe this us on the right path," Stark justified himself.

Natasha didn't say a word. She watched Steve as he started up the steps. The protestors, pro and con, were now being pushed back by the police. Matt was trying to listen to heartbeats for any irregular beats that he could read.

"This is so damned wrong," said Coulson.

"Wrong?" Congressman Young harumpfed.

"Yes, Congressman, it is wrong," stated Coulson. "He's a national icon and hero. The man shows us the right path in his actions. We should listen."

"I only see a traitor," said Young.

Natasha wanted to rush down the steps and slap him for taking the bait and coming, but she knew he had to come. It was the right thing to do. Matt and Steve were now ten steps away. Stark chuckled to himself.

"I can retire the armor again," he said then adjusted his tinted glasses.

Fury shook his head. He had argued to be Cap's jailer but congress said no. They didn't trust SHIELD when it came to Captain America. They were now five steps away and Matt thought he heard someone's heart begin to beat much faster. He didn't like this.

Congressman Young reached inside of his coat and brought out a handgun then yelled, "Hail Hydra!"

He fired at Steve's chest with Teflon coated bullets. Matt tried to react quickly to get Steve out of the way, but inside he was pushed aside by Steve, pushed him to safety. Natasha watched in horror as the bullets hit him in the chest and a red mist spray rose in the air. She pulled both her sidearms and turned and opened fire on Congressman Young. Natasha shot him dead. She then dropped her weapons and rushed to the now prone body of Steve Rogers as he rolled down the steps.

"What have I done?" Tony Stark asked no one but himself. His eyes filled with tears as he watched Steve ragdoll down the steps.

"Coulson, call in a medical Quinjet with a cryo-chamber," ordered Fury.

Coulson did as he was told, but his eyes didn't leave his fallen idol. A crying Natasha reached Steve and knelt down beside him and placed her hands on the wounds in his chest. He was still breathing but barely. Chaos broke out on the Capital steps. Fury and Coulson reached Natasha.

Hovering unseen was the stealth Quinjet the team witnessed the fall of their leader. Wanda was weeping, Scott was crying, Sam had tear in his eye, and Bucky held Steve's shield. He didn't cry, though; he just stared in font of him. Clint called to the team.

"We are going to Canada were my family is hidden," Clint stated as he wiped a tear away. "At the moment I really don't give a shit about right or wrong. I just want to hide away from all of this."

"Amen," Sam spoke up.

Quinjet headed off to Canada. There was nothing to do for now.

Epilogue

After the doctors operated and stabilized Steve the best they could they placed him in the cry-chamber and froze him. The hope was that it would give his body time to heal from the massive damaged he received. In six months they would thaw him out and see if he was doing any better. It was the best of bad options.

Stark removed his support from the Superhero Registration Act. Matt Murdock became a leading opponent to the act getting Sharon Carter released and giving a stirring speech on the steps of the Capital to end the act now. The act lost support from both sides of the aisle in congress. No one wanted to support the act that allowed Hydra to kill Captain America. Stark withdrew also from New York choosing to spend time at an island he purchased in the Caribbean. Pepper joined him as often as she could, but mainly he was alone with FRIDAY and his lab working on new armor, as well as other items.

The New Avengers were folded into SHIELD. Fury declared war on Hydra and AIM. He recruited Sam, Scott, and Wanda to join the new Avengers. Clint refused. He said as long as Captain America was dead that he was retired and living as a farmer with his family. Bucky and the shield disappeared.

Natasha resigned from the Avengers and rejoined SHIELD. She requested any duty that would keep her close to the frozen body of Captain America. Coulson made her a trainer of new recruits. This allowed her to visit Steve every night before she went home. Often she would sit alone and stare at his cryo-chamber for several hours before going home. Other times she would sit at the end of day with Coulson and stare at his cryo-chamber. In some ways they were the only ones who were sure he would recover and they didn't want him to be alone.


End file.
